It Started With a Project
by BiG gIrL -former big bitch
Summary: HarryHermione fic.Hermione needs help with a muggle studies project. “Hey Harry I needed to ask you a favour” she said nervously “yeah sure what is it” he questioned “well I was just wondering if you could help me with my muggle studies project” read to
1. Chapter 1

It started with a project

Chapter 1: coming back to school

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hermione granger walked up the steps to Hogwarts her school bag filled to the brim with books she'd be needing for her sixth year. She dried herself off as soon as she stepped in the door much like Harry and Ron it was raining heavily and they had to walk most of the way since they missed the train and had to get a lift halfway with a scary large nosed witch named kensy jiverson. They were late something which Hermione despised greatly she would rather kiss Ron than be late and that was saying a lot.

"right how to we sneak in without anybody noticing" Harry questioned Hermione and a very clueless Ron

"we'll wait out here until the ceremony is finished and then apologise to Dumbledore and oh yeah me and Harry have prefect duties" Hermione finished the whole sentence in a SINGLE breath

Harry nodded and agreed so they decided to wait beside the entrance of Hogwarts. They waited an hour or so and talked about their summers until Dumbledore came out looking for the two prefects

"mr Potter ms Granger and mr Weasly what are you doing out here" Dumbledore questioned "well you see sir we did NOT want to disturb the sorting ceremony or anything like that so we waited out here" Hermione finished looking oddly pleased with herself

"I see I see well now that it's time for you to do your prefect duties patrolling the halls and such" Hermione and Harry nodded and got ready in the prefects bathroom they would be given a grand tour of their new rooms later.

They made their way to the great hall to look for Dumbledore so as they could get the Griffindors password

"Mr Potter and Ms Granger I thought you would be looking for me your duties and passwords are as follows all students can only be out on the corridors until nine pm regardless of their age number two you have authority to give out detentions but only past nine pm number three your fellow classmates are no exception to this rule number four you must report any misbehaving to me number five the passwords are Gryffindor: goblins Slytherin: snarling snakes Ravenclaw: flying pigs and Hufflepuff: Yule ball number six you have a new room each now as I trust you there is no spell that prevents you from entering each others rooms and your new password is jumping jacks"

Harry and Hermione just about took I everything that Dumbledore said and thanked him for taking time from his busy schedule well Hermione did

Luckily for them they had no detentions to hand out and they got to talk for a long time.

They headed into their new rooms to explore them. Hermione looked at her new room it was absolutely amazing a four poster bed was standing there proudly two bed side tables draped in a beautiful gold cloth with Gryffindor embossed lamps standing on them over in the corner there was a big desk with some of Hermione's personal things on it such as photographs of home and her portable DVD player.

She ran into their now shared common room and waited for Harry to arrive down. Moments later he arrived down a smile on his face like Christmas morning or his birthday when he saw all the presents for the first time.

"what do you think of the dorms" he asked excitedly. Hermione smiled at him she couldn't help it she was so happy herself " I love them don't you" she asked

" yeah hey wanna get a snack a butterbeer maybe" she nodded but became confused "but we don't have any food in here" she said "or drinks"

He nodded and pulled her hand in the direction of his room just outside it was a small fridge and cooker well it was like a small kitchen. Hermione's smile widened "well then pop open a butterbeer" she said

"it's really great isn't it" Harry said with a smile on his face which he wore for the rest of the night he was so happy that he was made prefect. His smile stayed that way for the whole night as they didn't even sleep they just stayed up all night talking.

What do you thimk? love it or hate it i'd love to hear from u. if u have any ideas drop me a line either by a review or a e-mail


	2. first dates and Harrys's problem

hey all sorry for not updating sooner. i wanna thank my reviewers

BDShadothe thank you :) hope you like

ghostfang thank you :) soz for not updating sooner

Hiei's loveing Youkai thanks for saying so :)

Jennifer-JAMthanks for the nice comments :) ideas much appreciated in reviews me not allowed to email sob loli gots in trouble 4 sending 2 many

Hippy Chick21 thanks please review this chappie lol :)

ravenseductress your ideas help me do that so thanks for your review: )

Ella Ynrihanas i said ideas much appreciated on the reviews thanks :)

now onto the story

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It started with a project

Chapter 2: first dates and Harry's problem

Two weeks later

"ugh Muggle studies next" Hermione shuddered "what's so bad about that" Ron asked buttering himself a slice of bread and putting ham into it "what's bad about it honestly what's good about it Professor Desat is making us do a new project and I do not want to do it"

Harry almost choked on his dinner "Hermione that's so unlike you" he said still barley able to grasp what she had just said "I think it's something to do with Muggle Interactions or something anyway I better get going I may not like the class but I do not want to be late" and with that she left leaving Harry and Ron for that matter shocked by her revelation

The two young Griffindors headed to Professor Trelawney where she would probably hand them out copies of Divination 2 and make them take notes about reading palms.

After their last class they all went their separate ways Harry and Hermione meeting up in their common room to start their prefect duties. The two of them walked silently down the hallways until Hermione broke the silence "Hey Harry I needed to ask you a favour" she said nervously "yeah sure what is it" he questioned "well I was just wondering if you could help me with my muggle studies project" Harry nodded "yeah sure what's it about" he asked " well it's to do with Muggle Interactions I have to study the Muggle Interaction love what it feels like well what it's supposed to feel like" Harry nodded again "ok but why would I know anything about love I am as clueless as you are Hermione" she nodded "well it was worth asking anyway" Harry saw the sad look on her face "ok ok I'll do it what are the details"

Hermione explained everything to him he was not sure at first but in the end she got him to agree . She didn't talk about it for the rest of their prefect duties in fact that was the last they spoke of it until the next morning which was a Saturday.

Harry awoke early a little bit nervous about what he had to do so he went and made himself breakfast and went into the common room and waited for Hermione to arrive down from her room

"morning ms Granger and what time do you call this" Harry said sarcastically to her. She laughed and took the piece of toast that lay idle on his plate and began crunching on it "I call it seven am and please be quiet" she said trying to concentrate on her book for Muggle Studies

"ooh somebody's touchy today would this be due to somebody 's Muggle Studies project " Harry said trying to get on her nerves

" Harry I am trying to read how we take the first step ok" she said her eyes scanning the page for answers "look Hermione you don't get answers to love from a book" Hermione looked confused "I thought you said you were clueless" Harry was beginning to get annoyed now "I am clueless but I do know this much you can't figure out how to love somebody from some bloody book ok we may be witches and wizards but we still are pretty much like muggles when it comes to loving people"

Harry finished his side of the argument and hoped Hermione would see sense "look Harry" she tried to protest but couldn't come up with anything "can't come up with anything Granger" he smirked he was really starting to annoy her now

"as a matter of fact" she said in a professional voice slamming her book down in anger "I can't" the last part was said in more of a mumble then in an audible voice

"ahh poor Hermione can not argue back call the news crew call witch weekly" Harry said "how would you know about witch weekly when you are a guy" she asked in suspicion

"I know because when I went to the school shop they were all out of Wizard Weekly so I had to get Witch Weekly" Harry answered back

Hermione was a little taken back when she heard this Harry Potter reading Witch Weekly now this was worth being friends with him for.

"so Hermione" he said trying to change the subject "yes mr Potter" she answered sarcastically "when are we starting this project" Hermione looked into his beautiful green eyes "w-well maybe today since Ron said he was going out with Lavender"

Harry nodded he knew Ron was gone out for the day so he would just probably have to start the project anyway

"what time" he asked nervously "well how about in an hour's time that gives us enough time to take a shower and get changed"

Harry nodded and headed in the direction of his room while Hermione did the same

Hermione turned on the shower and let the droplets of water rush down her body washing her hair and applying some of madam hefferplump's shower in straightening serum she hopped out of the shower and began to choose her outfit for the day. This was the important part she thought to herself . She opened her wardrobe and looked at her selection of clothes she chose her denim mini and a t shirt with some stiletto's she thought she looked reasonably well now all she had to do was wait for Harry to be ready.

Meanwhile at Harry's Room

Harry turned on the shower and let the droplets of water rush down his body. He wrapped a towel around himself and began to look for an appropriate outfit for the day her chose denims a tight t shirt which showed his toned body and some dark trainers. There he thought to himself he didn't look bad. He grabbed his wallet on the way down incase he was the one who had to pay. He entered the common room to see Hermione just on her way down. He couldn't help but think she looked extremely good.

"so where are we going" Harry questioned Hermione it was supposed to be the other way around but as it was Hermione's project Harry let her decide

" I think we should go to Galileo's the pizza place" she said Harry nodded and put his hands in his front pocket to make sure he had his wallet. The journey to Hogsmeade was a silent one they were both nervous of what to expect but they knew they had to start at the start the first date. Now since it was early Hermione decided to call it a lunch date but they figured it would be a first date all the same

The waiter handed them the menu's everything looked pricey Harry thought to himself Hermione sure knows how to pick the fancy restaurants.

"are you ready to order" the waiter asked Hermione and Harry 2yes I will have the salad with French dressing and the small lunchtime pizza extra cheese please oh and a glass of water please" Harry looked at the waiter "er I will have the same please" the waiter nodded and took the menu's

"so Hermione what's up with you I feel like we haven't talked much lately" Hermione laughed "Harry you do not have to make small talk you should just act like normal like talk about quidditch or something" Harry nodded

Their meals arrived and they tucked into a delicious meal while Harry talked excitedly about his plans for Quidditch and what he would do if he was made captain. Harry insisted on paying like a proper gentleman should but at twenty five galleons it was pricey

"so what do we do now" Harry asked Hermione while they took a walk along the high street of Hogsmeade "well it says in my book tha…" Harry cut her off "Hermione how many times must I tell you that you should not always do what the muggle studies book tells you" Hermione looked confused "then what should I do" Harry looked into her hazel eyes "Hermione you should do what your heart tells you not some silly book which you rely on too much by the way"

Hermione laughed "But Harry this is a project I need to use information from books that is generally how I learn things" Harry laughed again "look Hermione I know this is a project but you have to feel it yourself not getting some book to tell you what it feels like"

Hermione was now starting to wonder where all of the insight came from "Harry where did you get this from" Harry was the one to look confused "get what" Hermione shook her head "all of these wise words" Hermione laughed at her own words 'wise words' where did that come from

"Hermione I'm just trying to make it real so you can pass your muggle studies project" he said wrapping his arm around her she leaned in on his shoulder and the two of them walked back to the carriage pick up service

The ride back to Hogwarts was as silent as the trip from there.

They arrived back at Hogwarts and went upstairs part two of their project had to begin and that was first kiss. Since both of them were not very experienced at this they decided to let it come naturally see how the mood takes them.

"Harry could you get me a butterbeer when your in there" Hermione asked Harry as she sat down on the fluffy couch picking up her Muggle studies book. It was soon taken out of her grasp and she looked up into them green eyes of his "here is your butterbeer" he said nervously "thanks Harry" she said

"so what did you think of the meal" Harry asked Hermione "well I thought the pizza was delicious and the salad was good" Harry thought of more ways of getting on her nerves "the salad was only good and not great why is that ms Granger" he asked her mockingly

She threw a cushion at him "what was that for Granger" he said taking a cushion and throwing it at her "that was for annoying me" she said picking up another cushion and hitting him with it.

It soon turned into a full on pillow fight that is until they somehow managed to end up on top each other in fits of laughter

"Harry you are on top of me" Hermione said her laughing had subsided "I know" he said in all seriousness. His emotions took over him and he found his lips pressed up against Hermione Grangers . To his surprise he didn't pull away she entangled her fingers in Harry's hair and deepened the kiss to a full on make out session.

When they had to pull up for air Hermione realised a small wet patch on Harry's denims Hermione stood up as did Harry"eh Harry you should look at your trousers" Hermione said her cheeks turning a light pink. Harry looked at his denims and his cheeks became redder than Ron's hair

"oh Hermione I am so sorry that has never happened before I am really sorry" Hermione decided to be a little daring by giving him a kiss on the cheek and saying "don't be big boy" in a seductive voice and walked off making him want more as he watched her exit

He had to do something about his certain problem with his nether region but he had never done anything like that before and he didn't intend to so he decided to take his mind off it by doing some much hated potions homework that Professor Snape had set them for the weekend.

He went upstairs and took out his potions homework a two parchment piece on the importance of the hair growing potion in an older persons life. He could not concentrate he needed some sort of relief but he was not going to do anything to himself to make it happen. He decide to rest for a while to take his mind off of Hermione.


	3. brave enough

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It Started With a Project

Chapter 3: brave enough

The next day

Harry woke up and realised it was Sunday so he got up and made himself some breakfast. He got a bit of a shock when he saw Hermione in the common room

She smiled at him and patted the seat next to her as a sign to sit down beside her "hey Hermione listen I w-" she cut him off with a swift kiss on the lips "Harry I don't care what happened yesterday it's ok I understand"

Harry was getting confused again "understand what" Hermione smiled "why you came in your trousers I just wanna let you know it's not time for that stage in my project yet" she smiled sweetly

"okay I understand why you understand thanks for being so understanding" Harry said trying to wind her up again

"Harry if you are trying to wind me up again it's not going to work" Hermione said making Harry smile sexily

"oh it's not" he questioned making her laugh

"Harry look it will be time for the next stage soon so I suggest you get yourself and your member prepared" Hermione said looking over some what looked like Herbology notes

"my member" Harry said not able to control his laughter

"Harry if you want to laugh about something like this then you go ahead" Hermione said getting very serious.

"look it was just the way you said it ok and by the way the date was great maybe we should go out for a second one"

"why"

"well because sex is a thing that can not be rushed"

Hermione nodded "I suppose you are right let's say tomorrow six pm Henrietta's"

Harry nodded and gave Hermione a peck on the lips "I like how this is working out"

Hermione laughed as she watched him head up the stairs to his dormitory. She figured she better get dressed.

Later That Day

"hey Ron" Lavender said as she kissed him on the cheek he turned almost maroon at this as his friends Harry Seamus Neville his Sister Ginny and Hermione all sat around him. He knew this was something that they would tease him on

"aww lil' wonny has a giwlfriend and she wobes him" Ginny said in a mocking tone Ron's cheeks got so red that Harry swore if you put an egg on them they would fry

"shut up Ginny" Ron said furiously "it is not like you have never snogged somebody"

Ginny kept quiet after that in exchange for her secrets to be kept quiet she would have to stop mocking Ron

"so what have you been up to Neville I have not seen you for ages" Harry said trying to change the subject

"well over the summer I lost my virginity to-" Harry cut Neville off that was just way too gross to hear about Neville's first or any time for that matter

" Neville I don't think I want to hear about your sexual activity it was just small talk you know to change the subject"

Neville's jaw dropped "oh well at least she thought I was a very big boy" Harry looked at every body else there in their small little group "Neville I think I speak for every everybody here when I say we do not want to know how big or small you are"

Every body nodded in agreement "yeah Neville that's just disgusting it's like me listening to Ginny have sex with random guys"

"you have" HeRmione questioned

"Ron or should I call you won won I thought you said you would never talk about that to anybody

"eww that's disgusting" Neville said

"says you" Ginny said before leaving

That Night

"so Hermione what are you up to tonight" Harry questioned before Hermione hung up her Robes "well there is not really much I can do is there it eleven at night"

"well I see plenty of possibilities" Harry said grinning cheekily

"and they are" Hermione said trying to get him to tell her whatever he was trying to say.

"we could do it" Harry said now looking down at the ground that was not a good suggestion

Hermione surprisingly didn't bite his head off but just simply said " I thought you were the one that was in hysterics today for me saying member"

"well I have matured since then" Harry said trying to make her laugh. It worked

Hermione was now laughing like a little school girl she still was though " since when like eight am this morning"

Harry laughed "yes"

Hermione looked at him "Harry please like you said"

Harry looked down at the ground "yeah I know we'll wait until our date tomorrow"

Hermione smiled "Harry that is way too soon"

Harry laughed "well if it is for a project we should get things done quicker"

Hermione nodded "your right but we'll have to see what happens"

Hermione woke up the next morning thanking Merlin that it was Saturday she after all was a bookworm but she did like her time off to get some extra credit work for Herbology

Harry made his way downstairs to find Hermione already up. He smiled and sat down beside her she snuggled down beside him making him smile even more.

"do we need to do anything else before we have our second date because I wanna say something and it's not for the project" Harry said

"sure what is it" Hermione said looking at him

"I love" he couldn't say it

"you love what Harry" Hermione asked sweetly

"I love that I get to spend all this time with you" Hermione smiled "me too"

Harry smiled at Hermione thinking of what he really wanted to say but just could not he had the guts to fight dementors but he hadn't got the guts to tell somebody his real feelings for them. He sighed thinking that he would have to be brave enough some time.


	4. A WALK ALONG THE BEACH

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It Started With a Project

Chapter 4: a walk along the beach

Hermione was looking through her collection of clothes deciding what to wear for her second big date with Harry. She chose a pair of denims which suited her perfectly, a nice halter neck which was pink in colour, she hopped into the shower washing her hair and making sure that she looked perfect for their second date.

Harry was the same as Hermione he wanted to look good for their second big date with Hermione. He chose a light blue shirt and black trousers he wanted to impress Hermione. He took them with him to the shower room and made sure that he looked perfect for their date he was desperate to impress.

Hermione knew that Harry was desperate to have sex with her so he could be like his friends and be in with the crowd. It was peer pressure it was getting the best of everyone even in the magical world. She made her way into the common room and waited for Harry to arrive.

Harry knew that Hermione was desperate to have sex with him. He knew that peer pressure was getting to her.

At The Restaurant

Harry asked the waiter for the menus and they sat down "so what are you getting Hermione" Harry asked Hermione

"I think I will get the stroganoff with rice" Harry looked at the list

"I think I'll have the beef and veg" Harry said looking at Hermione

The waiter walked up to them and took their orders. They began to talk about school and what they think they would get in their Christmas exams.

Their food arrived and they continued talking until Harry paid for the meal and they left.

Hermione looked at Harry "I know another great place we can go"

Harry looked at her "what"

Hermione smiled "something I know you will hate"

Harry sighed "anything but dancing"

Hermione shook her head "not dancing but you know something really romantic"

Harry looked at her "what makes you think I will hate something romantic"

Hermione smiled "well there is a beach not too far from here we could walk and talk holding hands like a real couple"

Harry looked at her and sighed "now what would I hate about that"

Hermione shrugged "I do not know"

They walked down to the beach .

Hermione walked across the sand letting the slight breeze blow her hair away from her face. It was still a little frizzy so she didn't mind it getting messy. Harry put his arm across her shoulder "Hermione why did you bring me to a beach"

Hermione smiled "Harry we agreed it is romantic"

Harry sighed "well I suppose"

They walked a little further up the beach when Hermione sat down "what are you sitting down for"

Hermione looked up making a blanket appear from nowhere "I am tired and I just wanna rest here"

Harry sat down beside her "this is nice you and me you know"

Hermione nodded "yeah it is" she looked out to the sea and sighed

Harry looked at her "what's wrong"

Hermione shook her head "nothing Harry"

Harry took her face gently to look in his direction "what's wrong Hermione"

Hermione looked at him "Harry we're two of the last people in sixth year that haven't had sex"

Harry sighed "I know Hermione but it doesn't matter to me"

Hermione was close to crying "why Harry"

Harry kissed her "because I have you"

Hermione smiled and returned the kiss

Harry did not bother to brake away he just tried to make the kiss deeper by his tongue begging for an entrance into her mouth, he was successful. Harry put his hand gently on Hermione's face causing her to fall back on the sand she began to take off his shirt but stopped Hermione before she was fully done

"Hermione are you sure you want to go through with this" Harry asked

Hermione nodded "Harry please I am ready for this"

Harry sighed "Hermione please tell me this is not to get in with everybody else who is having sex"

Hermione looked him right in the eyes "Harry this is for me"

Harry nodded "that is all I needed to know this is for me too"

Harry began to kiss her once more letting Hermione take off his shirt and trousers leaving him to shakily remove her clothes. She smiled at him when he was trying to take her top off. They were so nervous they had no idea if they would even like it or not each of them thinking about what it would feel like. Harry continued to remove the rest of Hermione's clothes as Hermione removed his boxers. Harry continued to kiss her both of them were shaking. Harry entered her ,she let out a small cry.

"what should I stop"

Hermione shook her head. Hermione reassured him that she knew it would hurt the first time.

The two of them continued to kiss each other until they both reached their climax and fell asleep on top of one another.

Harry rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses it was early morning and he realised that they had just experienced their first time together . The sun was just rising . He began to get dressed and woke Hermione

"c'mon you have to get up" Harry said

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled "can't we just stay here"

Harry shook his head "no now get up"

Hermione laughed and reached for her clothes "can we stay just a little bit longer" she asked a to9ne of an annoying little spoilt girl

"sure but we can only stay for another hour"

Hermione looked at him "when do we know when an hour is up"

Harry looked at her he had no idea "I have no idea"

Hermione laughed "Harry how about we just stay for a few minutes and then get back to Hogwarts"

Harry smiled "sounds like a plan"

Hermione sat down beside Harry watching the sun rise until Hermione decided that they should get back to the castle.


	5. hermiones talk with ron

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It Started With a Project

Chapter 5: Hermione's talk with Ron

Harry woke up the next morning almost forgetting that him and Hermione had experienced their first time together and it was better than Harry had ever imagined. He remembered the way they had snuck and had fallen asleep on the couch when they arrived as their was no transport available so they had to walk they were extremely tired. He looked at Hermione's angelic face she was still asleep. He did not feel the need to put on his clothes so he settled for walking around in his boxers. He decided that he would be polite and make Hermione a breakfast in bed only it was breakfast on the couch.

He arrived back with the breakfast on a tray he laid it down on the table beside her and shook her gently awake

"wake up c'mon breakfast is ready" she sat up immediately "Harry you didn't have to do this I usually make my own breakfast"

Harry blushed slightly "Hermione my dear I would do anything for you don't you know that" he said it in such a way that it sounded sarcastic

Hermione laughed "smart funny and the most important thing good in bed" Harry's cheeks got a small bit redder "Hermione I was not being sarcastic"

Hermione looked at him she thought this was purely for a project no guy could ever like her that way she was just Hermione Granger the book worm head girl and a swot. She looked at him all he was wearing was boxers all that quidditch had done him good he had an extremely toned chest and from what she could make out his member was quite the large fellow even if she had never had sex before it was at least nine inches long. She knew that this was above average. But she also knew that it was for her 'project' and nothing else

Harry looked at her and for the first time in his life he felt something more than friendship between him and her. But then again he thought somebody like her would not be interested in him he was Harry Potter the quidditch star the famous wizard of Hogwarts he knew Hermione wasn't into the whole fame thing. It saddened him a little but this was only a project after all after her work was handed in it would go back to being the best of friends all over again and to be honest he was not sure if he could do it or not

Hermione stared at him what was he looking at she thought it might have been something in her teeth. Nope she had no idea what he was looking at "Harry if you do not mind can you please tell me what you are looking at" she questioned starting to get a little irritated by the whole thing

Harry snapped out of his trance "oh sorry Hermione I've got quidditch on the brain I was er thinking of some new tactics" phew that was close Harry thought to himself

Hermione shook her head "sure Harry whatever you say"

Harry looked at her and shook his head as well "all you girls think us guys think about is sex"

Hermione nodded "and is it"

Harry nodded his head in shame "oh yeah"

Hermione laughed and eat the rest of her breakfast in silence Harry was a good cook and this surprised her she thought he was only good at sport and really macho things but he was actually really good. This impressed her even more. As if he was not hot enough already now to add cooking to an already growing list of things he was really great at

Harry and Hermione went up to their rooms to get dressed for the day the same drab and dull school uniform which Hermione hated a lot she packed her bag full of quills and parchment her History of Magic book her muggle studies book and her potions book . Harry also hated school uniforms just about as much as he hated Malfoy he hated classes just about the same too. He pulled his bag over his shoulder and headed out to the common room to wait for Hermione who was standing waiting for him. They headed out of their large beautifully decorated room and into Snapes dark dungeon .

Later That Day

"ugh that horrible nasty so and so I'd like to rip his skin off so then we wouldn't have to write a five parchment piece on skin growth we could just ask him about it" Ron said to Harry as they made their way to Divination Hermione had gone to muggle studies

Harry laughed "what are you laughing at mate you have to do it as well" Ron said waving his hands about in frustration

Harry ignored Ron and headed into Divination where they would suffer utter boredom for an hour and a half.

They headed out of Professor Trelawney classroom and made their way out to the great hall to get some much needed lunch

"Hermione how are you" Ron said happily as Harry sat down on one side of her and he sat down on the other

"eh I'm fine Ron why do you ask" she said looking at him with suspicion

"no reason just Harry here did not talk to me all the way through divination and just sat there with a goofy smile on his face"

Hermione laughed at this "so Ron I'll talk to you so what is going on with you and Ginny you two still fighting" she said as she picked up a sandwich and began to eat it happily

"oh you mean what happened yesterday" Hermione nodded "yeah" he nodded his head "yeah we are but she'll give in sometime soon I hope"

Hermione looked over at Harry who was sitting there not even paying attention to the conversation was still sitting there a huge grin on his face

Ron obviously saw him too because he shook his head "Hermione do you know why he has a huge grin on his face"

Hermione shook her head "why would I know"

Ron shrugged "anyway Hermione can I ask you a very very very serious question"

Hermione nodded and then frowned "just it better not be what have I got in my sandwich because you fooled me with that like eight times before"

Ron shook his head "no it's nothing like that"

Hermione nodded "you may ask me"

Ron began to flush slightly "Hermione are you a virgin"

Hermione wondered why he would be asking this question

She shook her head "why"

Ron sighed "now that means I have to lose mine soon or I will be the outcast of this group"

Hermione frowned "why do you have to lose it soon"

Ron looked at her "well Neville Ginny Seamus lavender and now you"

She shook her head "look it's not a competition who loses their virginity first"

Ron nodded "that is what I used to think until everybody kept bragging about their sex life and I began to feel jealous that I do not have one"

Hermione nodded understanding "look Ron I know what it feels like I had to listen to people I will not name anybody but I had to listen to them all the time but I decided not to care"

Ron looked confused "but you are not a well you have had your first time at least"

Hermione nodded and wished she could tell Ron she knew exactly what she was going though but she couldn't

Ron sighed "look Ron you will have your first time and it will be really special because you waited and you did not just sleep with anybody the girl that finally gets you will be really lucky"

Ron smiled "thanks so much Hermione" he said as he got up to go to his next class which was Herbology.

She smiled at Ron who walked off happy and looked at Harry who was still sitting down "Harry come on we will be late if you do not hurry"

Harry grabbed his bags and headed off to Herbology with Hermione wanting to tell her that he had a really great time with her last night but he decided people might get suspicious so he did not tell her.

People people I just want to say please review because I love hearing your point of view of my story it gives me ideas so please help me with your ideas or comments. Thanks hope you like this chapter. If you love it or if you hate it please review I really do not mind a review is a review. Oh and to let all of you know I want reviews.


	6. why Hermione

Sorry for the long wait! Lazieness got the better of me

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It Started With a Project

Chapter 6: why Hermione

Hermione Harry and Ron all made their way to the dinner hall discussing their plans for their upcoming Hogsmeade.

"you buying much" Harry said looking at Ron who was filling his plate to the brim with mash veg and meat

"I am probably going to buy" he stopped his face reddening

"buy what Ron" Harry questioned

"wizard contraceptives" he said in a low voice before tucking into his dinner

"who's the lucky girl ooh is it Lavender" Harry mocked

"look nobody as of yet but it might just be safe to have them"

Harry nodded in agreement. He turned to Hermione "maybe I might get some" she blushed and returned to her dinner

Ron shook away the thoughts of his best friends doing it. That was just wrong ,and besides he told himself Hermione or Harry would tell him ,they wouldn't just leave him in the dark about a thing like that.

"so Hermione what will you be getting" Ron asked trying to divert the attention away from contraceptives well unless Hermione said that too

"I don't know some chocolate maybe" she sighed looking into her potatoes.

"Hermione is there something wrong" Harry questioned

"what oh no why do you ask" she said very quickly

"Hermione if there is something wrong you can tell us" Harry said looking into her eyes

"Harry nothing's wrong I swear" she could tell he wasn't buying it she was having second thoughts about this whole project thing

"ok" He said obviously not buying what Hermione had said he decided not to go any further with the matter

"mmm chocolates" Ron said a smile appearing on his face while he rubbed his tummy

"well if you two chocolate heads will excuse me I am going to get ready for prefect duties" Harry said

Hermione laughed she stayed some more with Ron until she too decided to go up to get ready for prefect duties

When she entered the prefect common room she found Harry pacing up and down his prefect robes swaying as he walked

"Harry what's wrong" Hermione questioned

"nothing" he said continuing to pace

"Harry there is something wrong with you I can tell by the expression on your face"

Harry sighed and sat down on the couch

"you're right Hermione"

Hermione nodded

"so tell me Harry"

"well you know the way were doing this project"

Hermione nodded

"well you see Hermione I am starting to fall for you and once this project is over I think that I will love you too much to go back to being friends"

"Harry there was no project"

Harry's eyes bulged "what"

Hermione sighed "I said there was no project"

Harry looked shocked "Hermione why"

Hermione sighed "Harry I have liked you for a long time and I figured the only way you would like me was for me to ask you to help me with my muggle studies project"

Harry's eyes were full of anger tears finding their way down his face "Hermione if you liked me why didn't you just tell me"

Hermione sighed "I don't know Harry"

He looked at her and got up "Hermione don't even look at me don't ever talk to me again"

Hermione looked at him before he went out the door she tried to plead with him but it was no use he went downstairs to start his prefect duties. He was still angry with Hermione for what she did he wouldn't have minded as much if she didn't sleep with him but she did. He trusted her he loved her. That's right he thought to himself loved.

In The Prefects Common Room

Hermione sat there motionless for what seemed like an hour she decided that thinking of what she had done for too long would drive her insane so she decided to go to bed to shut out all of the thoughts and feelings she wanted to express and just go asleep.

Harry crept into the common room and made his way upstairs he couldn't get his mind off what Hermione had told him he needed to do something to get his mind off it but he had nothing and he was not very sleepy so he decided to conjour himself a wizard television and see what was on the wizard bikers weekly channel

The Next Morning

Hermione woke up early the next morning and decided to have a shower she let the water sprinkle her body and put on her uniform.

She made her way down to the breakfast table to find Ron and Lavender having a full on make out session. She coughed loudly. The two separated and acted as if nothing had happened

Hermione buttered herself a slice of toast and eat half of deciding that she wasn't hungry made her way back up to the Gryffindor common room somewhere she had not been since the end of fifth year. She was hoping to see a friendly face

She gave the fat lady the password and hopped inside of the portrait hole. She was greeted by a flustered looking Colin Creevey "Hermione you wouldn't have seen my new camera would you"

Hermione shook her head "I have not been up here all year"

Colin nodded and left the common room Hermione thought to look for his camera

Hermione sat down on the couch waiting for Ginny to arrive downstairs. Ginerva Weasly or Ginny as she was know by her friends and family was Hermione's best girl friend.

Ginny arrived downstairs right before Hermione was about to give up hope that she was there "Hermione it is a surprise to see you here"

Ginny said her head in a towel

Hermione nodded "I was wondering if we could talk" Ginny nodded and took the towel off of her head revealing a lot of red wet hair

She threw the towel on the coffee table "so what's up Hermione" she questioned

Hermione sighed "well I kind of told a lie"

Ginny laughed "Hermione what kind of lie" Ginny questioned a very confused Hermione.

Hermione looked down at the floor " I asked Harry to help me with my muggle studies project"

Ginny looked at Hermione her face covered by her hair "and Hermione what happened"

Hermione looked up "well I kind of told him it was a project about how muggles love each other and we kind of slept together and then I told him there was no project"

Ginny's eyes widened "Hermione how could you do such a thing?" anger building up inside of her. She could not believe Hermione of all people would do a thing like that

Hermione felt tears rolling down her cheeks " I don't know I just wanted him to like me I suppose"

Ginny's anger began to fade "Hermione look if he is mad at you he has every right to be but c'mon everybody makes mistakes" Hermione nodded "you're a real friend Ginny"

Ginny smiled "yeah well you're real friend has to go upstairs to get ready for class so I will see you at lunch"

Hermione nodded and waved goodbye to Ginny

Hermione made her way to history of magic but had to run up to her room quickly because she had forgotten her bag. She wished she didn't tell Harry but she knew she would had to sometime anyway.

Dinner Time

Hermione threw her school bag down beside her as she sat down for dinner "Hermione why aren't you and Harry talking he wouldn't tell me will you" Ron questioned as he picked up a cheese sandwich

"yeah I will tell you" Hermione said sadly

"well then tell me" Ron said eager to find out what happened between his two best friends

"well you see Ron I sort of made up my muggle studies project and I asked Harry to help me with it we slept together then I told him that there was none"

Ron's jaw dropped in a shocked way "so Hermione is he mad at you"

Hermione nodded "he is really mad at me"

Ron nodded "that is understandable"

Hermione sighed "well that's all that happened really so are you mad at me"

Ron looked confused "Hermione I know Harry is one of my best friends but what you two got up to is none of my business so of course you are me friend"

Hermione smiled "well thanks Ron sorry I didn't tell you sooner I always knew I could rely on you"

Ron smiled and continued to eat his sandwich he was not in the mood for anything else which is surprising for him

Hermione and Ron made their way to their last three classes potions and double transfiguration.

Later That Night

Ron made his way out to the corridor he knew he shouldn't be out but he needed to talk to Harry

Harry was getting ready for prefect duties when he remembered that Hermione was going to be doing duties with him he was still mad at her for what she did.

He made his way to the prefect common room to saw a few things to Hermione. He saw her coming down the steps and it reminded him of their first date he smiled remembering but quickly removed it from his face

"Hermione I need to ask you something" Harry said

Hermione looked shocked "what do you want to ask Harry"

Harry looked at her "can we take separate routes so that I will not have to talk to you" the smile that was starting to appear on her face went away quickly

She looked over at him and sighed she wanted to be forgiven but she knew it was not going to happen well not for some time anyway "yeah sure Harry I will take the Slytherin Ravenclaw route you can take the Gryffindor Hufflepuff route"

Harry nodded and made his way out to start his journey

Ron made his way just out side of the prefect's house "hi Harry I was wondering if I could talk to you"

Ron asked

Harry nodded "sure"

Ron looked at his friend he was stressed looking " well I was wondering why you can not forgive Hermione I know what she did was bad but c'mon she is not as perfect as she seems"

Harry looked at Ron he sighed " Ron look she took my virginity and I hoped that I could trust her that's something I can't get back Ron I thought it was special but then she tells me there is no project what am I supposed to do say oh poor Hermione I forgive you for me it's not that easy"

Ron nodded "look I understand but c'mon she is really upset" Ron said trying to reason with Harry

Harry shook his head "Ron it is very nice of you to do this for Hermione but please I can not forgive her so please do not ask me to"

Ron nodded "bye" and he turned in the direction of the Gryffindor room.

Please please please please please review. I love reviews. Please review. I really love reviews please make me happy by reviewing my story even if you have to give me a flame or cc it will help.


	7. Hermiones surprise

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It Started With a Project

Chapter 7: Hermione's surprise

Eight months later

Harry still refused to talk to Hermione even after many pleas from people the school year was nearly over and they hadn't talked since the end of September it was now nearly the end of May

Hermione had been putting on weight at an alarming rate she put it down to eating too much chocolate and being lazy. She was sick for a while as well. Ron was beginning to become concerned for her.

Hermione walked into Charms class and sat beside Ron they were to revise some charms and go over their end of year exams

Hermione of course earned points for doing each perfectly they then headed to potions where they would be doing the potion which would make a persons eye fall out of course snape had reassured them that if they did not pass that they would be made do it again and test it on themselves. Ron was dreading this class because he could never seem to pass it but he and Hermione had been practicing it in their spare time.

Snape had the desks set up when they walked into class "get started you have the rest of the class then you will bring I up to me and I will make sure that it is right"

Hermione nodded "good luck Ron" he smiled "good luck Hermione"

Hermione and Ron were the first to finish the potion. Snape looked at both potions carefully "well it would seem that these potions are correct let me just make sure" he cast a spell on it and it came up correct

He looked from Hermione to Ron "well ms Granger you seem to have gotten it right as usual and mr Weasly well done you two may leave"

Hermione and Ron picked up their schoolbags and left the dungeon . Hermione took a quick glance at Harry who was still struggling with his potion.

That was their last end of year test over with very few teachers gave an exam apart from potions charms and Herbology . It was their last day at school as sixth years.

They were so delighted that they decided to celebrate with sweets.

Hermione went up to the prefects room while Ron waited outside. Hermione arrived back out with the bag of sweets and the two of them walked around happily eating sweets

That Night

Harry walked up to his room to get his prefects coat and started doing his duties he thought about what he would do over the summer since him and Hermione were not talking Ron would let him stay wouldn't he?

Hermione began he duties she loved being a prefect but she was lonely at night she missed the conversations she used to have with Harry

The Next Day

Hermione packed her suitcase and her schoolbag full of items she would be bringing home for the summer

Hermione headed down to the end of year ceremony where Professor Dumbledore would award points for bravery and announce the winners of the house cup.

Hermione sat down beside Ron and waited excitedly for Professor Dumbledore to start awarding points to houses.

Hermione saw Hagrid smiling in his seat he was talking to Professor Trelawney about something she seemed interested Professor Dumbledore stood up and waited for silence "now as you know I will be awarding extra points before the final total is revealed now Hufflepuff ten extra points for helping us out with the cleaning of the brooms and so on twenty points are awarded to Slytherin for Draco Malfoy who bravely fought against the largest blast ended skrewts this school has ever seen" Draco took a bow "thank you mr Malfoy now Griffindors thank Harry Potter for bravely fighting away Peter Petigrew fifty points to you and Ravenclaw will be awarded thirty points for the best overall Herbology result well done now the totals are being added up Gryffindor wins! In second place Slytherin in third place Ravenclaw and in fourth place Hufflepuff well done everybody and enjoy your meal"

Claps were heard all round the Griffindors table. Harry was smiling happily at the congratulations he was receiving.

Hermione wanted to congratulate him but she could not because he wasn't talking to her. She sighed and turned to Ron "so Ron I can not wait to go to your house during the summer" Ron nodded and turned his attention to Lavender

Hermione smiled at him as she remembered the night he told her that he had lost his virginity. It was their first visit of the year to Hogsmeade and Ron was planning to get the wizard contraceptives when he got them two days after Lavender and Ron felt they were ready and used them. She had told Ron not to go into great detail even when she asked him about it she told him that it was his and Lavenders memory not hers.

Ron had invited Harry to stay the first two weeks of summer and Hermione the last two weeks

They were all boarding the train ready to go home when Hermione felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She ignored it even though it hurt

Hermione kept getting the sharp pains all the way home but she ignored them. Ron saw her wincing a couple of times but she insisted nothing was wrong because she had no idea either

Hermione got off the train and made her way through the wall to be greeted by her parents "mum dad" Hermione said running towards them

They hugged her and told her to stop hugging them or they would not be able to get to the car. Hermione laughed and followed them to the car she felt another sharp pain but ignored it. She was used to feeling them by now she had felt them on the way home on the train

Hermione's parents noticed but she told them that there was nothing wrong.

The car ride home was full of silence Hermione was in too much pain. She could not ignore it much longer. They pulled into their driveway and let Hermione out of the car

Hermione's mum let out a yelp when she saw water coming from Hermione

Hermione got a fright "what's wrong mum" Hermione asked

Hermione's mother looked at her "Hermione dear we have to get you to a hospital"

Hermione looked at her parents "why"

Hermione's mother put Hermione into the car "Hermione dear your waters have just broken"

Hermione was confused "what"

Her mother sighed "Hermione dear did you have unprotected sex this year"

Hermione looked at her mother "yes mum" she had completely forgotten all about when she slept with Harry they had not used protection

Her mother sighed again "I am not going to give out to you I just want you to know that I am here for you ok"

Hermione nodded she couldn't believe that she was having Harry's child. She had not planned to get pregnant so young.

They arrived at the hospital where the nurse took her straight to a delivery room "you are quite big did you not know you were pregnant" Hermione shook her head "no"

The nurse looked at her and sighed "you are quite big looks like quads" Hermione looked shocked "quads"

The nurse nodded "c'mon good girl there's a good girl" the nurse said helping Hermione onto the bed and getting her in the appropriate position

"Hermione push" the nurse said helping Hermione her mum holding her hand

Hermione pushed with all her might and ten hours later a baby girl was born they cut the cord and began to clean it

The nurse began to speak again "Hermione c'mon push I know you're tired but it will all be worth it" Hermione began to cry she never wanted to go this pain again for a while

A further five hours later a baby boy was born "again Hermione push" the nurse said

She was exhausted but she knew she had another two to get out of her so she kept going another eight hours later a baby boy was born

Hermione screamed in pain as the last one came out another three hours later a baby girl was born

Hermione was exhausted but her mum told her she had done a good job. She was brought back to a private room where she fell asleep

When she woke up she thought it had all been a dream but she knew it was not she looked over beside her and she saw four babies sleeping in the cribs

She saw one of the girls had a tuft of black curly hair she knew it was Harry's. she rolled over and saw her parents sleeping on chairs beside her "mum dad" she said

The opened their eyes and smiled at Hermione "honey do you want to ring the father"

Hermione shook her head

Hermione's parents looked confused "why"

Hermione looked down at her parents she didn't want to tell them why "well I am not really speaking to him" Hermione said

Her parents nodded "I will leave the choice up to you" Hermione's mum said

Hermione nodded she knew she had to tell somebody but not just yet.


	8. baby names and the gift

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It Started With a Project

Chapter 8: baby names and the gift

Hermione woke up early the next morning to find her father had gone somewhere else her mother was sitting on the chair holding one of the babies Hermione smiled

"Hey mum" Hermione said brightly

Hermione's mum smiled "do you want to hold her" her mum said asking weather she wanted to hold one of her babies

Hermione nodded and her mum place the baby carefully in her hands "hello little Ella" Hermione said gazing down at the baby

Hermione's mum looked up at her "what you have thought of names" her mother said hopefully

Hermione nodded "but only two Ella and Lily" Hermione's mother nodded "they are nice names but what about the boys how about James and Harry"

Hermione looked shocked "mum how did you guess that"

She laughed "it wasn't hard dear look at them they look exactly like him" Hermione nodded

Hermione's mum got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I am going to go but sweetheart you have to tell him soon ok" Hermione nodded "oh and sweetie here's a phone you can use It I asked ring Ron even" Hermione nodded again her mum was right she needed to ring somebody so she decided to put Ella down and call Ron

She dialled in Ron's wizard number she was not sure it would work though. Thankfully it did "hello Molly Weasly here who is speaking"

"it's Hermione is Ron there"

"yes dear just one second"

"Ronald Weasly phone"

"Hello Hermione what so you want"

"well I was wondering what you would say if I told you I had quads and not the bikes"

"I would say when who with and why are you joking me"

"Ron this is not a joke I went into labour two days ago and I have four of Harry's kids lying in cribs beside me"

There was silence on the line for a few minutes

"which Hospital"

Hermione was relieved that he did not hang up on her he was actually asking what hospital she was in she might actually have some company other than her parents not that she didn't like them or anything

"it is a muggle hospital called St Josephs in London do you think you can make it"

Ron nodded on the other side of the line

"she can't hear a nod idiot" she could hear one of the Weasly twins say

"I would love to come see you in a few hours"

"bye"

"bye" Ron said

Hermione put the phone down and picked up one of the boys "hello Harry jr" she said cradling the baby boy who had the sparkling green eyes of his father and just visible wisps of curls like Hermione only hers was a lot frizzier

Hermione cradled each of the babies and gave them their first bottles she felt so proud to be a mum but still she wished she had Harry with her even if they were fighting she just wanted to see his face and tell him in person that he had four beautiful children but she knew that was only a dream and that she would probably never really talk to Harry again because her mum would probably want her to take full responsibility for her actions and leave school to take care of them.

Hermione could hear Ron's familiar voice coming along the corridors she smiled and put baby Harry down she sat up properly in her bed and waited eagerly for his arrival

Ron opened the door to find Hermione sitting up in her bed and smiling eagerly "hey Hermione you look well well for having four babies I know I would be a wreck"

Hermione beamed "thanks Ron good to know somebody cares"

Ron laughed "yeah but anyway did you tell Harry"

Hermione sighed and shook her head "I do not think he would want to know I mean he is only seventeen after all"

Ron looked at Hermione "well so what both of you have got to deal with it I mean you are"

Hermione looked at Ron "ya I suppose but I haven't talked to him since like September"

Ron looked at her with a serious look "Hermione you are so silly sometimes c'mon I'm sure you could put your differences aside and just at least take care of your children together"

Hermione nodded "hey Ron do you want to hold one" Hermione asked picking up Ella

Ron nodded "sure"

Hermione handed him Ella "that's Ella"

Ron smiled and looked down at her baby Ella was so like her is was unbelievable she had the brown eyes and the brown wisps of hair "she looks like you Hermione"

Hermione smiled "yeah but this little fella has the eyes of his father" she said picking up baby James

Ron smiled and looked at Hermione she was handling it so well but she did look like she would need help after all there were four it wasn't just one or two it was four even two would be hard to handle but four that would be impossible to look after by yourself

Hermione was not paying any attention to Ron who was staring at her she was too busy feeding the baby "Hermione you will need help you know that"

She sighed "I can handle them on my own" she said putting the baby back in it's crib

Ron shook his head "no you won't"

Hermione looked at him "I will Ron and I will not bother Harry about it ok"

Ron nodded "oh yeah here before I forget here is something that belongs to you"

Hermione shrugged "that's not mine"

Ron sighed "it is well it was meant for you it was something Harry was going to give to you"

Hermione shrugged "he hates me now and I thought you didn't know about us"

Ron sighed "I did Hermione he told me and then he told me to get rid of this so just take it"

Ron handed her a gold locket with Harry's and her name engraved on it

Ron looked at her "just open it Hermione you will understand"

Hermione looked confused "what do I need to understand"

Ron sighed "understand why he got so upset about you pretending that there was a project"

Hermione nodded "I will open it later" she said to Ron who was turning to leave

Hermione coughed "Ron are you taking something with you"

Ron looked down "oh sorry almost forgot"

Hermione laughed and watched Ron leave she sighed and decided she should probably open the locket. She looked at it there was a picture of Hermione and then a picture of Harry and in the middle was an inscription; Hermione I love you more than a project please make me happy and marry me

Hermione was shocked she did not have any idea that Harry felt this way about her she abused his love and now she would be alone without him as punishment.

She sighed and looked at her watch it was fifteen past three she decided to call Harry. She dialled in his number a man answered "hello Dursley's residence Vernon speaking"

"hello may I speak to Harry please"

"no you may not I will give him a message"

"well tell him Hermione rang and said sorry and that I have a surprise for him if he forgives me tell him to ring me on 083125690

"thanks for calling" he scribbled down the details

Harry was up in his room looking at a wizarding book when he heard Vernon shouting at him "Harry Potter down here now"

Harry sighed and got up off of his bed and thudded down the stairs "Harry I do not want you making such noise when you come down the stairs you got it and by the way don't let me have to pick up the phone again and have to take a message from one of your strange friends"

Harry looked at him "what who rang"

Vernon laughed "silly name really Hermione"

Harry sighed "what did she say"

Vernon looked at him "it's at the stairs"

Harry looked at him "it's at the stairs"

Vernon looked at him again "do you need directions"

Harry shook his head "no"

He made his way out to the stairs and found a small piece of pink paper with a message written across it it read ; Hermione rang and said sorry and that I have a surprise for him if he forgives me tell him to ring me on 083125690

Harry scrunched the small piece of pink paper and laughed 'she still thinks I'm gonna forgive her after she took my virginity'

Back At The Hospital

Hermione rolled over and rubbed her eyes and sat up. She saw all four of her babies asleep in their cribs she wished she was younger so she did not have to deal with being a young single mum.

And that's it for this chapter hope you like


	9. more than magic

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It Started With a Project

Chapter 9: more than magic

Hermione woke up early the next morning she would be going home today four long days in a hospital had come to an end Hermione was packing her few belongings and making sure that she had the babies ready for when they were to go home.

Hermione's parents made their way to the car park to collect Hermione they were nervous because their sixteen year old daughter was coming out with all the responsibilities of being a parent she was on her own even though she had them.

Hermione was greeted by her mum and dad who each took a baby in their arms Hermione managed her bag and another a nurse came to their assistance when she saw them with the fourth baby she helped them to the car and handed Hermione the baby.

Hermione was silent on the way home she had an idea of what babies were like but she never actually was the mother of one although she knew there were exhausting sleepless nights ahead of her.

They pulled into the driveway and went into their home Hermione took her things and baby Ella and Lily out while Mr and Mrs Granger took James and Harry. Hermione was greeted with the living room full of baby items such as cribs and baby clothes "thanks mum thanks dad"

Hermione's parents nodded and put the babies into the new cribs. Hermione sighed and sat down on the couch too exhausted to do anything else.

Hermione's mother sat down beside her "Hermione dear how are you going to handle this all on your own I know you have our help but what about Harry"

Hermione's father looked up from the crib "Harry Potter is their father"

Hermione nodded "yes he is why"

Hermione's dad smiled "they'll be really good and smart"

Hermione smiled and shrugged and turned to her mum " look mum I will be fine ok"

Hermione's mum nodded she headed out of the room dragging her father along with her.

"what is she going to do she needs help from the father she is sixteen for god's sake" Hermione's mum said

"look she's a smart girl she will figure it out Gemma"

Gemma looked at him "look we will contact the father ok and he will support our little girl"

Hermione's dad smiled "she takes after you with her brains"

Gemma smiled "well anyway she gave me back my phone and the number is on it so we will ring Harry"

Hermione's dad nodded "when though"

Gemma shook her head "now I have it in my pocket"

Gemma took it from her pocket and rang the number

"Hello Petunia speaking who is this"

"mrs Granger I was wondering if we could talk about Harry's fatherhood"

"excuse me you must have the wrong number"

"I do not I understand that they had a little falling out but please may we sit down face to face and talk to each other please"

"I am busy at the moment but I am sure we could make time"

"when"

"how about today six pm"

" ok may we have your address we are muggles so we will be travelling by car"

"ok it is 4 privet drive little whinging Surrey"

"thank you look forward to seeing you"

Hermione's mum put the phone down "tonight at six pm"

Hermione's father nodded

They entered the sitting room to find Hermione still sitting there "we are going somewhere tonight we best get going we have a long drive"

Hermione nodded and picked up Harry and James as her mum struggled to pick up Ella and Lily. They made their way to the car it took them three hours to get there Hermione had to feed them along the way as they were in need of it. She had no idea where they were going.

They pulled up at the driveway and let Hermione out she had no idea where they were so she just followed her parents

Vernon saw them coming and opened the door. Hermione walked into the sitting room greeting Vernon as she went she had a fair idea of where she was now . Hermione saw Harry sitting on a chair in the sitting room his face hidden beneath his hair he sat there silently as Hermione came in with the babies.

Petunia sat down beside her husband Hermione's parents sat beside Hermione "ok Harry you know why Hermione is here and it seems that they teach you more than magic at that school" Petunia said trying to be polite as there were guests present

"yeah well you know me I love having sex" Vernon scowled at him. Harry sighed he wasn't going to get into this

Hermione's mum looked at Harry she saw him looking at Hermione she knew that look it was a look of longing anybody knew that look she smiled

Hermione's father looked at Vernon "I am sure you want this dealt with appropriately" Vernon nodded "this boy has been nothing but trouble since he started that magic thing and this is a result of him going to that school"

Harry looked at Hermione's parents they were holding a baby too he had not noticed that four babies were his "Hermione I don't know if I can deal with four babies I am only sixteen after all"

Petunia looked horrified "you will look after these babies you helped create them so now you will help look after them"

Harry sighed "I do not think I can"

Gemma looked at him she realised that like Hermione he was also still only young. Harry was still a kid at the end of the day like Hermione "Harry we are just asking you to help not to do everything"

Harry sighed "look as you may well know Hermione and I are no longer speaking so I don't think I can ok"

Hermione sighed "look Harry lets not get into why we aren't talking"

Harry nodded "yeah it is a story I don't want to hear again"

Petunia looked at him "Harry you will help Hermione and you will be able to do it in fact you will move in with them"

Hermione's parents looked at Petunia and sighed she was very forward about it all "just give it a go for a while" Harry gave in

And made his way upstairs to pack his things

The journey home was silent other than Hermione snoring


	10. letters

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It Started With a project

Chapter 10; letters

One week later

Harry woke with a start to feed the babies. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the picture on the bedside table it was of Hermione a while back. He sighed and climbed out of bed to find Hermione already feeding them.

"Hermione why are you up" he questioned looking at her

"I have to feed the babies" she said burping one of the babies

"I thought that was my job for tonight" he may not have wanted to be there but he was not going to slack off

"Oh it is alright Harry I have already done it" she said climbing back into her bed fixing the covers and falling asleep

The Next Morning

Harry woke up the next morning to hear the sound of babies around him. He looked around him Hermione was already getting them dressed. She smiled as he looked at her, he quickly looked away.

Harry knew he had to get out of there to make sure he didn't get too attached to the babies. He watched Hermione leave, and then began to get his things together to get out of there. He had to. He rushed frantically around the room trying to get everything together. Deciding not to involve the Wesley's any further, he made his way to the letting offices in Diagon Alley making sure to leave a note and a picture of himself and to sneak out without anybody seeing.

Hermione was getting her breakfast when she heard James cry. She got up to tend to him and she found a letter while doing this it read:

_Hermione, _

_I just want you to know that I could not _

_Live with you anymore. I am simply not ready for _

_Parenthood and hope you understand. Please make_

_Sure that my children know who I am and what _

_I am not. I hope in time I will be able _

_To forgive what you have done _

_I will not be coming back. The children _

_Will only have this picture of me _

_And nothing more. Please remember that _

_You got yourself into this._

_Harry _

Hermione let the tears fall as freely as James was. She had no idea what to do. All she wanted now was to have Harry back in her life. She knew that she couldn't live without him, but she would have to find a way.

Harry walked through the bustling streets in Diagon Alley looking for a letting office to rent an apartment for himself. He walked through a narrow alleyway as a sign for Jones's letting office. He passed by a baby shop and sighed he contemplated going back to Hermione for a second and shrugged it off.

He opened the blue door, which led into the letting office. He saw a slim middle-aged woman sitting at a desk tutting at something on the computer. He coughed to let her know he was there.

"Oh sorry may I help you are you looking for you mum or something"

Harry shook his head "no I was looking to rent an apartment"

The woman looked at him "are you sixteen or over"

Harry nodded "well then I am Dolly pleased to meet you Mr"

She stopped "Potter Harry Potter"

She smiled "well Mr Potter is there anything in particular" Harry shook his head he was glad she was being professional and not asking him tons of questions

The woman smiled and sat down back at her computer pointing to a seat for Harry to sit. He took it.

"Now first of all how much would you be willing to rent an apartment for?"

"Erm probably about 2500 galleons" Harry said

The woman tapped it into her computer "Mr Potter there are two here we can take a look at"

Harry nodded as she apperated with a pop Harry had just gotten his licence so he too apperated with a pop, both of them appearing in a huge spacious apartment

"So Mr Potter what do you think so far" she asked desperately trying to sell him the place

Harry took a thorough look around and smiled it was the perfect place for him to stay it had a spacious fitted kitchen with soft cushiony couch's in the sitting room a haven for any seventeen year old.

"I really like this one there is no need to show me anymore I suppose I have to give you my personal details"

The woman shook her head "we know who you are"

Harry nodded at least his fame got him something. He wrote out a cheque for the first month's rent and the woman apperated home.

Harry decided to apperate to the Dursley's to get the rest of his belongings as he only had a few at the Granger's and that's all.

He arrived safe and well in his bedroom at home. He headed downstairs to find Petunia sitting on the couch "Harry what are you doing home"

Harry sighed "do not worry I am only here to pick up a few belongings and then I'm off"

Petunia looked at him "off where exactly"

Harry looked at her "well I have my own apartment but I am not going to tell you where"

Petunia sighed "fine goodbye Harry"

Harry sighed a goodbye to Petunia and went upstairs to finish packing.

He threw everything into a bag he did not have a lot other than clothes and pictures.

At The Granger's House

Hermione got up from her position, made her way over to her camera by her bed, took a picture of each of the twins, and tied a letter to her owl's leg.

At Harry's apartment

Harry noticed an owl waiting patiently for him. He untied the parcel. It was a letter from Hermione it read

_Harry,_

_I got your letter and since you gave me a picture _

_Of you for the children, I thought I would return _

_The favour by giving you a picture of each of the _

_Children. You might not be ready for them or to _

_Forgive me but at least you will always have _

_Pictures to remind you of your short time you _

_had with your children. _

_Always sincere _

_Hermione _

Harry took the pictures of the kids and put them in a net pile in the corner of his kitchen. He walked over to the phone and jabbed in a text order for pizza. A wizard on a nimbus 1999 came to deliver it as he bombarded Harry with questions, as it was none other than a good friend of Colin Creevey.

Harry after a half hour waiting for George Tymd to get away from his window finally got to sit down and eat his pizza.

He sighed and went to bed it was going to be very lonely until he found work, as he was not going back to school.

Please review


	11. a fresh start

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It Started With a Project

Chapter 11: a fresh start

Harry woke up early; the beginning of his new life was today, as from now on he would be playing on the chudley cannons team, making himself even more famous.

He dragged himself out of bed and got dressed he didn't want to be late for his first day as they had a match on later that week and he needed some training.

Later that Day

Harry walked up to the quidditch grounds of the chudley cannons. It was a small stadium with about 2,000 seats in it, which would usually be full up. A confectionary stand stood outside the grounds, which would sell anything, that had the chudley cannons logo on it and as from today it would sell logos of players name, one in particular.

He made his way into the dressing rooms to get ready for his first day; he hung his robes up and put on his new chudley cannons training gear that had been given to him the week before. He sighed and looked around the dressing room; it was a pale fading orange colour with posters of various topless models from playboy magazine, which were stuck up with yellowing selotape. Each robe was placed carefully; Harry could just make out the names of five of his new team-mates Wood, Kistion, Tiodaf, Gleason and Morgan. He looked silently around and wished it hadn't come to this. Turning his back on the one place he loved was one thing but turning away from his problems and thinking he had to start over was another, yes, he admitted he loved quidditch but he knew that it shouldn't be a replacement for something he loved, someone for that matter.

A familiar Scottish accent he hadn't heard in a while broke him away from his thoughts. It was Wood he stood up ready to greet him.

Wood rushed in, not even noticing Harry and began to get dressed in his training gear. Harry coughed trying to make his presence known to Wood who he had not seen for some time. Wood looked around noticing Harry

"Oh you are that new player aren't you" Wood questioned buttoning up his shirt

"Eh yeah yeah I am" Harry said nervously

"Oh right what's your name" Wood said oblivious to him being Harry, the boy he had helped with quidditch

"Harry Potter"

Wood stopped in his tracks "Harry Potter I know you from somewhere you're the boy who lived"

Harry rolled his eyes "Wood it's me Harry Potter the boy you helped with quidditch when I was a first year"

"It is too" Wood said finally catching on

"That took you a while" Harry laughed

"Hey I haven't seen you in nearly five years" Wood frowned

"So Oliver how have you been" Harry knew he hated being called by his first name he just did it to tease him

"Ugh you know I hate that name Harry Warry"

Harry looked at him "what the"

Wood smiled "you call me Oliver I call you Harry Warry"

Harry smiled "really really clever you know"

Wood nodded "thanks and I prefer to be called Ollie"

Harry nodded as the two of them made their way out to the pitch to begin their training


	12. what happened to Harry?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It Started With a Project

Chapter 12: what happened to Harry?

Six years later

"C'mon in" Harry said opining the door to his latest pick up. It was the third night this week that he had picked up a girl in a bar. They all knew about him, that all he wanted was shag and then you left. He was always in the news for something or other and more oft than not it would be that he had slept with another girl or gone out drinking yet again, rarely it was about his quidditch abilities, although Chudley Cannons were now top in their league thanks to him.

The blond he had picked up walked around the apartment "I like it here"

Harry smiled, girls of few words and brains the way it should be he though. He had gotten himself in trouble before for falling for the smart kind. He knew better now.

He walked over to the blond "should we go into my room or out here or what"

The blond looked at him "yeah sure" she said making her way towards the bathroom

"Bathroom" Harry called out; numerous blonds he had slept with had done the same thing. He pretty much had a routine worked out by now.

The blonde batted her eyelids "I'm going to change"

Harry nodded and made his way into the bedroom, which was not tidy. Signs of other shags had been there mostly used condoms and thongs they had never gotten around to getting back on their asses. He didn't bother to clean up, he just took off his clothes put a spell on his penis and sat on the bed expectantly.

The blond arrived out five minutes later wearing only a lacy bra and thong. She walked seductively over to the bed "you are wearing too much" Harry said. The blond laughed and straddled herself on top of him "let me help you" he said expertly taking off her thong and throwing it to the side. Harry began to kiss her, it wasn't a kiss of love, it wasn't making love it was just plain and simple no strings attached sex, it didn't mean anything , it never did, well rarely sometimes he would ask for seconds. All he ever did was block out the pain of Hermione, that's all the sex was about he knew that. The blonde was kissing him with passion, digging into his back with her false nails, her fake breasts squashed up against his toned chest. He breathed heavily not even bothering to give any foreplay this time for some reason he wasn't in the mood. He decided to get it over and done with as fast as he could he entered her making her gasp in surprise. She soon caught on though and began moving with his rhythm. He came in her and letting her fall on top of him he fell asleep never wanting to think about Hermione again.

Hermione's house

"Time to get to bed James Potter, you too Ella" Hermione shouted up the stairs to her two five year old son and daughter

"Ah mummy pwease we wanna watch Mr Charwie chowite factory man" they pleaded Lily chiming in too.

"Ok ten more minutes and then I mean it ok" Hermione said

"Tank oo mummy" Hermione laughed as they all trampled into little Harry's room.

She made her way back into the sitting room and closed over the door.

"Honey c'mere"

Hermione walked over to her boyfriend and sat on his lap "they are a tiring four aren't they Jake"

Jake looked into her eyes "yes dear they are" he said rolling his eyes , he hated how Hermione always went on about the children how they were so cute and how they have grown so much, really the only reason he was staying was to have sex nearly everyday.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked

"Nothing I'm just tired" Hermione smiled at him

"Oh baby c'mon let me give your back a rub"

Jake smiled, even though he never did love Hermione he did love three things about her, one her sex, two her massages and three her cooking. He figured these three reasons were enough to stay. The soft hands touched his back snapping him out of his thoughts. Hermione rubbed his back for what seemed like a half an hour until he asked her to stop. He had been moody lately but she figured that was down to him working so much, she knew she couldn't have Harry, the man she truly loved so she figured that Jake would have to do. He wasn't the perfect man for her but she knew that she would never do better than him, sure he didn't like the kids but it did not matter to her she wasn't alone and that's all she cared about.

The next day

Hermione lay on the couch looking at the t.v; she was watching the wizard and witch wide news. More about Harry she thought. She never let her children watch the news because she had done as Harry had asked and told them about him, she didn't want them thinking that their daddy was with many different girls.

As she predicted a story of Harry was on the news, this time it was about him getting drunk and bringing home yet another girl a blond girl. She sighed and listened in on the story "**_welcome to the w.w.news today's top story is Harry Potter brings home another girl , Harry Potter 22 who currently resides in an apartment in Diagon Alley has bedded yet another girl who can be named as Danielle Jepson who comes from Hogsmeade was the 95th girl in the past five months that has had the privilege and pleasure of sleeping Harry Potter in total so far we have calculated he has slept with over 800 girls in the past six years 802 to be exact we go live to Harry now to see his opinion on this"_**

Hermione turned the t.v off as her boyfriend walked in "hey did you have a good day" jake asked

Hermione nodded her head "yeah"

Jake sat down "when's dinner"

Hermione sighed, "I am getting it now"

Jake sighed he hated waiting on anything.

Hermione made her way into the kitchen and began to magically put some food onto six separate plates

"Lily, Harry, James Ella dinner is ready"

The sound of footsteps running down the stairs made Hermione smile; she loved them all so much. The children walked into the kitchen and sat down "yum poyatos and fish fingers" James said. Hermione smiled and sat down to dinner with her children, making sure that they eat it without fighting and of course eating her salad as jake said she was piling on the pounds and said that she needed to lose a lot of weight. She cleared up after the children. She quickly finished and brought some dinner into Jake. It was leftover potatoes and some fish fingers and salad.

"Dinner is served" Hermione said handing him the plate, he looked at it in disgust and dropped it on the floor

"I hate this make me something else and be quick about it I don't eat kiddies food or fat peoples food so go make me something else"

Hermione nodded silently and made her way in to the kitchen and conjured up something else for him and brought it back in, he ate in silence.

"Hermione let's have sex"

Hermione sighed Jake was always doing this to her, demanding dinner and sex. She didn't say no.

"Let me just put the children to bed first"

She said walking up the stairs and putting the children up to bed.

She walked down the stairs knowing that she would have to have sex with him "ready" she said

Jake stood up and walked over to her "yes let's do it here"

Hermione sighed and let him have his way with her. Pretending to have an orgasm every time just to shut him up and so, she could get it over with. The only real orgasm she'd had was with Harry.


	13. thinking about it

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It Started With a Project

Chapter 13: thinking about it

Harry lay in his bed thinking, another strange girl lay beside him, he began to think about what had started all of this. Wood

flashback

"C'mon Harry get a drink" Wood said shouting at him, though his voice barely audible with the thumping music ringing in his ears

"Eh no I don't drink" Harry said waving his hands out in front of him

"Oh c'mon Harry" Wood said pushing him to get one

"Oh alright then" Harry said giving in

Wood smiled "one lager here for my friend"

He smiled at the bartender giving him a large tip

Harry thanked him for the drink and sipped on it as Wood began to talk.

"Harry are you a virgin"

"No why" Harry asked confused and nearly spitting out his lager

"Just wondering because you don't seem to want to chat up any of these girls"

"Why would I?" Harry asked confused

"Are you sure you've had sex"

Harry nodded

"Who with" Wood questioned still not believing him

"Hermione"

"And"

Harry looked at him "and Hermione"

"Oh c'mon really"

Harry nodded. Wood buried his head in his hands

"You should be sleeping with loads of girls at your age"

Harry sighed, "Yeah well I am not ok"

"Ooh moody are we" Wood teased

"No I just don't wanna talk about it ok"

"Harry why not" Wood questioned

Harry sighed, "Well it's a long story"

"Right so just tell me why you aren't sleeping with girls"

"Because I'm not over what Hermione did to me ok I have four bloody kids with her and I'm seventeen years old"

Wood looked at him "Harry you y-you have four kids"

"Quads" Harry simply said

Wood nodded "look Harry I don't know the full details but if you ever wanna be over Hermione then you have to sleep with other girls, y'know?"

end flashback

Harry sighed and lifted the strange girl off him, slipped on his boxers and a t-shirt and went out to the kitchen to get something to eat. He opened the fridge door, which was covered in little bits of paper stuck up with chudley cannons magnets four of which were the pictures of his children, which were buried underneath a stack of bills

"Damn" said Harry closing the fridge door and taking out the milk and cereal. He put them on the counter and began to pick up all the pieces of paper that had fallen to the ground off his fridge. He gathered them up quickly forgetting all about the four pictures, which lay on the floor, he pinned the rest of them up leaving them and getting his cereal.

He watched the blond leave quietly, and put the milk in the fridge, something caught his attention on his way back from the fridge. He picked the pictures up from the ground, sat down and began to examine them carefully. He studied each of their features by tracing them with his finger. He slowly let tears fall from his eyes, as he knew that he would never get to see each of them grow up knowing in his mind that he still loved Hermione and wanted to be with her. This was all just a cover up for the pain he hid deep down inside of him. He knew it wasn't anybody's fault but his own. After some serious thought, he made a vow to himself that he would stop sleeping with girls and find his kids and his one true love. Although he knew that, he would have to take it one-step at a time.

That night instead of going out, he stayed in looking up all of the names in the witch and wizard's phonebook looking for Hermione. After some tiring searching he found Hermione's name and number it was 1:01am in the morning but he didn't care he needed to call Hermione.

He dialled in the number and waited until he got an answer "hello" came a groggily female voice

"Hi Hermione"

"Who's this?"

"It's Harry"

"Who"

"Harry Potter"

Hermione's voice immediately changed tone

"Harry what you want I haven't spoken to you in"

"Six years I know"

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you face to face"

"What when where"

"Erm say tomorrow noonish at Jennie's café bar in muggle London"

"Er right see you there"

Harry put the phone down and immediately began to try to choose his outfit for his meeting with Hermione the next day; he wanted to make an impression.


	14. what to wear

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It Started With a Project

Chapter 14: what to wear

Hermione hopped in the shower letting the water gently caress her body. She got out to find some decent clothes to wear for her meeting with Harry

"What are you doing" Jake questioned coming into the room

"You know I am meeting someone from school," Hermione said thinking quickly

"Oh right does that mean Jesse will be coming over to look after the kids" Jake asked

"Yes it does why" Hermione asked placing a tight blue shirt on her upper half

"Just wondering"

"Yeah well I'll be about three hours or so"

"Ok" Jake said

Hermione looked herself over in the mirror once more, picked up her purse and car keys, and made her way to London.

She walked around unsure of where she was going, even though she was from London she had not been there in years and anyway she only knew one part of it her home. Finally, she reached the café. It was a small café with wicker furniture left au natural; it was a pleasant spot she thought. A half hour passed and she was going to leave until she heard a familiar voice

"Going somewhere Hermione"

It was Harry, she had no idea what to do, so she just smiled "Harry it's good to see you" she said shaking his hand

"Yeah Hermione it's good to see you" Harry said shaking her hand and offering her a seat

Hermione took it and looked in her menu avoiding as much eye contact as possible.

"So erm Harry why did you want to see me all of a sudden" Hermione asked from behind the gold leather menu

"Hermione I can't talk to you if you have that menu covering your lovely face" Harry blushed he hadn't said that to anybody ever

"Harry I'm not some dumb girl you can chat up so get to the point" she said putting her menu hastily down

"Hermione I know" he said stopping he really couldn't say anything that he really wanted to say to her it was like that horrible night all over again

"Harry don't dither just get to the point," Hermione said beginning to get angry

"Ok well I was wondering if you could let me see the kids again," he said nervously grabbing a menu

"No" Hermione simply said

"What why no" Harry asked bumbling over his words

"Harry you've been away from them for years, you've slept with over 800 girls whi-"

"Actually it's now 803" said Harry proudly from behind the menu

"Harry look at me that's not something to be proud of"

Harry lowered his head "yeah I know"

"Well then Harry please you have to understand where I'm coming from" Hermione said getting flustered

"Actually Hermione I don't" Harry said genuinely confused

"Look Harry you are always in the news, you are sleeping around that's just not a good influence for five year old children"

"So Hermione what you've done to me is hardly what I would call a good influence"

"Oh Harry don't even compare the two"

"I will compare them Hermione"

"Harry look I was young and foolish"

"Oh please Hermione your still only 23 for Dumbledore's sakes"

"What difference does that make?"

"It makes a whole lot of difference Hermione"

"So what how did me lying to you affect you"

"Cause I've never been able to make love to anybody since"

"Since what Harry"

"Since the night I and you made love"

"Don't give me that krap Harry what about all the others you know the 803 girls you've slept with"

"That was just sex not making love"

"Right Harry since you've pleaded your case I'll let you see them once a week but call me first"

Harry's face lit up "you're serious Hermione"

Hermione nodded "I must be insane" Hermione said with a smile on her face

Harry stood up and hugged, a shiver went down her spine she knew then what she had missed with Harry she knew who she loved.


	15. MEETING EVERYONE

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

It Started With a Project

Chapter 15: meeting everyone

Harry walked up the driveway of Hermione's house; it was quiet estate, which he thought to be nice. He rang the doorbell, standing there eagerly fixing his shirt waiting for an answer, a man in his late twenties with blue eyes and brown hair, which Harry believed to be Jake Hermione's boyfriend opened the door

"You must be Jake" Harry said holding out his hand for a greeting. Jake shook it off and grunted holding the door open for him to come inside

"Hermione, Harry's here" Jake called down to the kitchen

"Coming" Hermione, said wiping her hands in her apron

"Harry"

"Hermione how are you" Harry said pulling her into a tight hug

"Fine the children will be down in a moment"

Five minutes later after a lot of small talk Hermione called the children and introduced him to each

"Harry this is er Harry, he is the quiet one out of them"

Harry smiled "hi Harry"

He looked at Harry his little brown eyes filled with fear holding on to his blanket nervously, although he did have the same out of place rugged black hair that he did

"Mummy who dis" Ella asked nervously

"I thought they knew me" Harry asked shocked

"Ella this is the man from the picture your daddy"

"This is Ella Harry" Ella was so like Hermione it was unbelievable she had the brown eyes and the brown curly hair. She was the image of her mother

"Harry this is James, he has a talent for shall we say trouble"

"Do not" James said folding his arms and pouting his lips.

"Hey James" Harry said while looking at him, he saw himself when he was five, even then he was trouble

"And this is Lily she is the bossy one"

"You take after your mummy" Lily smiled a smile that reminded him of Hermione the first time he saw her she had straight hair and chocolate brown eyes

"Harry I'll leave you alone with them for a while so you can get to know tam ok"

Harry nodded and sat down beside the children. Hermione smiled and left the room, she made her way into the kitchen and sat down at the large kitchen table

"This is the man hoe that you slept with" Jake asked

"Number one he's not a man hoe" Hermione paused

"Hermione come on"

"Look I don't care what he is other than my children's father"

"Oh what and I don't provide" he said getting defensive

"Yea well no because you never have time for them" Hermione said backing slowly away from him

"You bitch"

Hermione could see that his temper was rising. She knew it, smack right there on the face. It stung like a sting from a wasp. She cowered away and jake left the room victorious, Hermione stayed there silently refusing to let anybody know what she felt like on the inside

"Ooh stop ouch oh you're hurting me" Harry said as the kids piled on him for the ever popular with them 'pile on the parents' game and they were teaching him how to play

"No we have to teach you Daddy"  
Ella said forcing her body weight onto him. He had to admit it was fun though the whole being a father thing. He had to admit he could really get used to being called daddy

"Ok you pile on all you want but then I won't be able to give your treats to you," Harry said teasing each one of them

"Ok ewevwone off daddy" Lily said pulling them off

"Ok now your mummy told me that you are all big fans of sweets"

"Sweeties"

"Yes James sweets so I bought you each the biggest sweet bag I could find" he said handing them a full to the brim bag of sweets

"Ooh" they all said looking in their bags with admiration

"You like well anyway eat in small doses ok not all at once" he mimed being sick and they all considered it

"Thank you daddy" Lily said hugging him

Harry was surprised but returned the hug all the same "now remember what I told you"

"Not all at once"

"That's right or you will be very sick"

They all laughed and did the sick sign that Harry had shown them. 


	16. spending quality time

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It Started With a Project

Chapter 16: spending quality time

One month later

"Daddy!" Ella said running towards the front door

"Ella dear don't open the door without any person with you" Hermione called from the kitchen

"Ok mummy" Ella said waiting for her mother to open the door

Hermione walked along the corridor and down to the front door watching Lily tap her foot waiting for the bathroom. She opened the door and gave him a big hug.

"Good to see you Harry, these have been driving me wild"

Harry laughed "I take it they missed me, sorry I'm late had quidditch"

"It's alright just make sure that they are in bed for nine o clock"

"Oh yeah I'll make sure" Harry said looking at her

"Harry"

"Sorry so where are you going tonight"

"We have to go to get Christmas toys" Hermione said

"Oh that reminds me I'll have to get them"

"_HERMIONEE" _

"Sorry duty calls" she said running off down the hall. Harry watched her walk off her beauty amazed him. The way she could be beautiful without even knowing it. 'Ugh out of your head Harry wrong' he said to himself

He walked into the sitting room and sat down on the couch "daddy"

"Yes Ella"

"Why are you and mummy not together?" she asked kneeling up beside him

"It's very complicated honey"

"Pwease tell me"

"Maybe when you are older"

"Ok daddy"

Harry shook his head kids were very strange. "Bye Harry" he heard Hermione call out as she slammed the door shut

"Ok so you four what do you want to do" he asked

"I want to watch a fiwm" little Harry said

"Yes can we daddy please" Lily said her voice full of hope

"What do you have?" he said walking over to the video cabinet by the t.v

"How about Finding Nemo"

"Yeas yeas" they all said in unison

"Ok then I will set it up and you can put on your pjs"

"Our what js" Lily questioned

"Pyjamas"

They nodded and made their way upstairs to get them.

Harry sighed and put the DVD into the drive.

"Daddy start it will you" Ella said sitting up beside him

"Ok honey" he said getting up and pressing play

There was silence for the time the movie was on. Harry was glad of this, he may have loved his children but he was exhausted and needed quiet

"C'mon time for bed you four" Harry said as the end credits rolled up and he switched the light back on

"I'm not tired" said James stifling a yawn

"C'mon who wants to be tucked in?"

After much persuasion, James agreed to go in bed. Harry walked down the stairs just as Hermione and jake walked in

"Hey how'd it go" Harry asked walking down the stairs and then into the sitting room

"Great got everything," Hermione said plopping herself down on the couch

"So honey what do you feel like getting" Hermione asked jake

"Well I'll have a Chinese and you can have your fat people's food you know the salad"

"Yes honey" Hermione said going into the kitchen. Harry followed her

"Hermione what's wrong" he asked seeing her crying into the bread

"Nothing Harry why do you ask"

"Because it's not every day I see Hermione Granger crying"

"We-" Hermione didn't get to finish

"It's none of your business Harry I think you should leave"

"No I am fine I will stay in my room here tonight"

"Harry please just leave" Hermione said tears freely falling

"Shut up bitch" jake shouted at Hermione

"How dare you talk to her like that?"

"I'll talk to her how I want now leave"

"I want to stay with my children thanks," Harry said defending himself

"They aren't yours not technically" jake said spit flying from his mouth

"They are and I have gotten to know so much about them that you never have because when they talk I listen" Harry said his voice raising a little

"Well what do you know?"

"I know that James absolutely adores quidditch and supports grangers, I know Ella loves reading her favourite book is the wind in the willows, I know Lily loves to play wizard chess and regularly wins challenges at their daycare centre and I know that Harry loves sweets and his favourite is bertie botts every flavour beans"

Hermione stood there in awe of Harry he knew his kids so well, she was very impressed

"Big deal you know your kids bet you don't know Hermione like I know her"

"Really I know that she loves the book Hogwarts a history, I know she loves to cook the muggle way and I know her beauty is unbelievable and one other thing she's perfect the way she is she doesn't need a diet" Harry said

Hermione stood there in awe at Harry, he had only known his children for a month and already knew them and he remembered her and told her, well jake that she was perfect the way she was

"Really well your too late" jake said putting his hand on his hip

"I know look I'm gonna go to bed, leave you two to sort it out whatever that is"

"Harry" Hermione began to call out but stopped to see the look jake was giving her

Harry made his way upstairs and into the room, which he now stayed in regularly. He pulled over the covers and went to bed.

Harry could feel himself being nudged into consciousness "wha"

"Harry it's Hermione"

Hermione was standing there in front of him. "What is it Hermione" he asked sleepily

"Harry can I talk to you" Hermione asked hopefully

"Yeah" he said sitting up

"I just wanted to say that I am really grateful for what you did" she said sitting down beside him

Harry moved slightly "for what Hermione"

"For standing up for me and calling me beautiful even if you didn't mean it"

"Hermione I do mean it" Harry said placing his hand lightly on her cheek

Hermione kissed him on the cheek "thanks Harry"

"Your welcome" Harry smiled

"I have one more favour to ask"

"Yeah"

"Can I stay in here tonight?"

"I'll make room," Harry said moving over slightly and smiling

Hermione got into the bed beside him "hold me"

Harry did not bother to ask why he just did as he was told to do. He felt the warmth of Hermione's body on him, he felt her snuggling into him and he could smell her scent as he fell asleep.


	17. what are you doing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It Started With a Project

Chapter 17: what are you doing?

One week later

Harry woke up the next morning, a huge smile on his face remembering that Hermione was beside him. Was though, she had left him a note telling him that she s face had to leave or jake would get angry .the second time that week she had asked to stay with him in his bed and left him the same note

Harry sighed and put on his clothes for the day. He walked down the stairs not calling the children, as he knew they got cranky if you woke them. He stopped before the kitchen to listen in on the conversation that Hermione and jake were having

"Honey please" Hermione was begging him for something or other

Harry kept on listening to the two having the argument

"Go and live with Harry, don't think I am stupid" jake spat out

"Honey it's you I love" Harry rolled his eyes

"Yeah right and I suppose you hate the children"

Harry kept himself calm throughout this and remained quiet outside the door until jake was seen leaving

Harry entered the kitchen "what's wrong Hermione"

"Look Harry it's not a good time" Hermione said her hands on the table

"Look Hermione I heard shouting c'mon you can tell me"

Harry looked at her as she began to explain. The way she looked at him, she was really upset

"Hey Hermione I know what will cheer you up"

"What"

"How's about I bring you and the ki-I mean children for a nice day out" Harry knew she hated calling children kids

"I could really use some time away from them right now" Hermione sighed

"Well then how about you and me and get that Jesse girl to mind them," Harry said desperate for Hermione to cheer up

"Yeah ok I'll go call HIM" Hermione laughed and made her way to the phone room

Harry walked around the kitchen, it was not the biggest one he had ever seen in his life but it was cosy. Five minutes later Hermione came out looking relieved

"I take it he said yes" Harry said

"Yeas thank you Harry I could really use this" Hermione said hugging him

"I will go get the children" Hermione said walking out of the room

Harry went into the phone room all that was there was a couch and a phone, but it was cosy so he sat down.

Ten minutes later Harry welcomed Jesse in, he was a skinny boy of about fifteen with blond spiked up hair and hazel eyes. Hermione arrived down the stairs wearing a black turtleneck and denim jeans. She looks amazing Harry thought to him.

"The children are upstairs plying" Hermione said grabbing Harry and leaving

"Hermione might I say you look lovely" Harry said

"Thanks Harry so are we going to London or Diagon Alley," Hermione questioned

"Well Diagon Alley with me and you not a good idea" Harry said looking at Hermione, it was all he could not to

"Yeah so London here we come" Hermione said throwing her hands up in the air

"Yeah lets go" Harry said climbing into Hermione's 96 ford fiesta

"Harry do you have muggle money" Hermione said

"Got it changed yesterday" Harry said

"Oh right let's go then" Hermione said putting on her seatbelt

The trip there was full of talking about nothing in particular, just random subjects like quidditch or the kids

"Here we are Hermione" Harry said as they pulled up in a shopping centre car park in London

They walked around the shopping centre looking for various things until they came to Hermione's favourite shop 'candy clothes' 

Harry saw her looking longingly at the shop

"Oh Harry look in here"

"Hermione, do you like the clothes in there" Harry questioned know ing the answer

"Yes Harry" Hermione said looking at him and then back to the shop

"Ok then why don't we go in" Harry said

"Really, no Harry I couldn't"

"C'mon Hermione live a little" Harry said looking at her

"Yeah c'mon then she said walking into the shop and gazing lovingly at a beautiful knee length purple and pink skirt. She walked over to look at the price tag

"I think I'll treat myself" she smiled

"Yeah you deserve it Hermione" Harry said looking at her and smiling

"55.99 There's no way I can afford it" Hermione sighed looking lovingly at the clothes shop around her

"I'll buy it for you," Harry said

"No Harry I couldn't ask you to do that" Hermione said shaking her head

"Look Hermione I got a whole lot of money in my wallet and it deserves to be spent on you" Harry said taking the skirt down

"Harry thank you" Hermione said

"Anything else Hermione" Harry asked

"What" Hermione asked looking at him

"Do you want anything else?" Harry asked again

"You are willing to spend your money on me," Hermione asked confused, jake had never done anything like this ever before

"Hermione what's mine is yours" Harry said

Hermione was shocked she was never pampered like this before. When they returned home Hermione paid Jesse and put her eight bags down

"Harry what can I do to thank you" Hermione asked

"Nothing just let me see you try all of them on a fashion show maybe" Hermione was grateful that Jesse had put the four children down to bed

"Ok" she smiled and went upstairs

She came down wearing the skirt and a purple t-shirt with the words 'hot mama' on the top

"Hermio-ne" Harry said looking her up and down

"You like Harry" Hermione said twirling around; she lost her balance and fell on top of Harry

"Hermione where's jake tonight" Harry asked looking into Hermione's eyes

"He's at his mothers he'll stay there for a while"

"How long" Harry asked huskily

"A few days" Hermione answered

Harry couldn't control himself and connected his lips with hers slowly introducing his tongue into her mouth. He didn't want to stop but knew that they would probably regret it in the morning if they went any further

"Hermione"

"What" Hermione whispered

"I want you but we'll just regret it if we go any further"

"But Harry"

"Hermione please this is hard enough for me to do" Harry said pulling her off him

"Harry please I want you" Hermione tried to plead

"Then why are you with jake"

"I'm afraid" she answered

"Afraid of what" Harry asked confused by her answer

"Afraid of being lonely"

"You'll never be lonely if I'm here Hermione remember that" Harry said getting up

"Harry"

"Yeah"

"Do you wanna stay in my room tonight?"

"Why not"

The two of them made their way upstairs into Hermione's room; Harry had to admit that it was decorated quite like Hogwarts.

There was no need for words they just fell asleep in each other's arms.

Okay I know it is corny, but I'm a sucker for it!


	18. What's wrong?

Disclaimer; I own nothing

It Started With a Project

Chapter 18: whats wrong

Harry woke up the next morning to find Hermione still beside him. He realised that if he made the same mistake again he would lose them all forever and he was not prepared to go through that again. He got up silently and went downstairs to the phone room, he liked it here because it was small ad cosy like the rest of the house. He decided to make a phone call to work to see what time he was in at

"Hello Harry ah yes you are in at ten thirty for a two hour training session" Harry's manager told him

Harry sighed he didn't really want to leave the house where everybody he loved was. However, he knew he had to, where else was he going to get the money. Even if his parents had left him money, that wasn't going to last forever.

He walked up to his room to wake Hermione to tell her that he had to go to work. He thought she looked so peaceful sleeping but he knew that if he didn't wake her up to tell her where he was going she would get mad at him.

"Hermione" he whispered in her ear

Hermione snuggled under the covers "what"

"Hermione I am just telling you that I have to go to work ok"

"What time will you be back at?"

"About twenty to one"

"Ok see you then"

Harry walked out of the room sighing he didn't want to leave the house he liked it her too much. He was becoming a home bird and he was getting made fun of at work for being a homing bird. He didn't really care, as he knew that he would be able to say he reared his children when they were just having them with whoevea they were planning or not planning to have them with.

He walked out the door and into work not wanting to but going all the same. Everybody wondered weather Hermione was just another 'bitch' on the side. Harry often got mad when they called her this but he got over it.

He knew that they were just trying to wind him up. Nevertheless, it got to him. He never wanted to hear them talk about the only girl he truly made love to in his life.

Slopping about in the December rain, he made his way to the stadium to train, his Potter gear already for him in the changing rooms. He had been friends with Wood now for many years and barely ever saw Ron though he wished he did. He met him once, two years back at a Chudley Cannons game. They only talked briefly about quidditch.

"Hey Wood" Harry said making his way into the stadium

"Yeah so how's the lady" Wood joked

"Look how many times have I told you we're just friends?"

"Harry Potter is never just friends with a girl" Wood said laughing

"Look I don't know what's so funny I'm just looking after my ki-children"

"Yeah sure c'mon or we're gonna be late" Wood said running into the grounds

The training session went as usual.

Harry made his way home well to what he now called home to find Hermione over a stove looking upset

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked worried for his friend

"Jake" she said simply

"What did he do now?" Harry asked fearing the worst for his children

"He broke up with me" Hermione said looking at him

"Look Hermione you are way way too good for him"

"Thanks Harry but it doesn't make up for it"

"Look Hermione if you are worried about something just tell me" Harry said wanting to make his friend happy again. Something he hadn't seen since Hogwarts.

"Harry he left me one week before Christmas" Hermione sobbed

"I will help you Hermione," Harry said walking over to where she stood and hugging her gently to one side

Hermione let out a tired sigh "do you know what he said to me"

Harry shrugged "no what"

"He said that I was a cheater and that you were my bit on the side"

"Hermione men like that are not worth your time so don't waste yours on him," Harry said looking at her she was smaller than he was but only by a little bit

"Thanks Harry you always know what to say" Hermione smiled looking up at him

"Not all the time" Harry smiled

"Right" Hermione smiled

"There's that beautiful million dollar smile" Harry said

"Pound smile million pound smile" Hermione repeated

"Oh yes now see I don't always know what to say" Harry grinned.

The two of them walked out of the room and into the sitting room to watch some t.v. Harry knew he shouldn't be happy that such a thing had happened but he was and he couldn't help it. This is the opportunity of a lifetime and he was not going to let it slip away.

Time passed quickly during the day when Harry and Hermione decided to make dinner together and let the children watch a movie something which was a huge treat for them.

Hermione took the 'kiss the cook' apron off and sat down

"I think it will be a lovely meal tonight what do you think" she asked

"Yeah especially since it was made mostly by you" Harry smiled

"Well I like to take charge" Hermione said looking at him

"In everything" Harry asked raising his eyebrows

"Well almost everything" she smiled

About an hour or so later after some conversation the dinner was ready

"Lily, lil Harry, James, Ella dinner" Hermione called out

The four came running into the kitchen at top speed scrambling to get to their seats "mine" James said as lil Harry went to sit on it

"No fair" Lily said as Ella took he seat to be next to Harry

"Be fair Ella" Hermione called out her back turned to the stove

"But mummy" Ella called out

"But nothing your mummy said be fair now be fair" Harry said ordering them to sit down

"Mummy wer jake" James asked

"He's not coming back" Harry said to stop Hermione from getting emotional

"Really" Ella asked happily as none of them liked jake

"Yes honey now eat the lovely dinner" Harry said looking at Hermione who was keeping her head down as she was getting upset

Hermione sat down beside Harry and eat her dinner silently presumably because she was upset

"Lily, Harry, James, Ella will you go upstairs so I can talk to your mummy for a second" Harry asked the children

"But daddy"

"C'mon I'll bring you up then ok and I'll read you a bedtime story ok"

They all smiled and headed upstairs with him and got their bedtime story, which was a tale of Harry's own of two people who lied to their mummy and got in trouble for it. It was not great but they seemed to like it.

Harry waked down the stairs and into the sitting room where Hermione was sitting. He thought she would probably like some time on her own so he left her watching the t.v, went into the kitchen, picked up a two-day-old daily prophet, and began to read. There was an article about Weasly wizard wheezes in it Fred and George standing proudly at their shop for their new product Ginny's jumping beans; apparently, they made you jump around like a kangaroo on drugs it said. Harry laughed at this and flicked through the rest of the paper before going into Hermione

"Are you ok?" Harry asked

"Perfectly fine" Hermione lied

"Hermione I know your lying" Harry said sitting down beside her

"How do you know" Hermione asked

"I know because you have hardly said two words to me all day" Harry answered

"Ok you got me I am upset but I have no idea what to do for Christmas"

"Hermione if that's what your worried about I will help you" Harry answered

"Harry I have to get so many things" Hermione said looking at him

"What all you have to get is a Christmas tree and the decorations down from the attic," Harry said

"Yeah and that's still a lot" Hermione said looking into his green eyes

"so we will have a proper family outing tomorrow and find the perfect one because I know you love muggle Christmas's you were brought up on them weren't you" Harry asked

"Ok Harry we can go to this place I know tomorrow and get it but for now let's just watch some t.v"


	19. Still Upset?

It Started With a Project

Chapter 19: still upset?

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

Harry walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, the children were still asleep but Hermione was awake. She had not gotten much sleep all night she was still emotional about her break up with jake.

"Hermione" Harry asked entering the kitchen where she was

"Yes Harry" Hermione answered

"Are you still upset?" Harry asked

She looked at him with suspicious eyes "yes why"

"I was just wondering" he said looking at her

"Fine what are you doing up so early" Hermione asked

"It's not that early" Harry answered

"So Harry what did you get me for Christmas" she asked a smile appearing on her rosy cheeks

"That I can't say" Harry returned the smile

"Please" Hermione pleaded

"No now what did you get me" Harry asked genuinely wanting to know

"It's a surprise" Hermione smiled at him

Harry looked at her she was smiling for the first time since her split with jake, it pleased him to see her happy.

"Hermione what did you or as they like to call him Santa get for the kids?" Harry asked forgetting the golden rule

"Children" Hermione said

"Oh sorry children" Harry replied

"Well Ella is getting her favourite muggle book and DVD and some hair clips and some wizarding surprises. She paused for a moment. "Harry is getting a gigantic art set , a lot of chocolate and wizarding surprises , James is getting a 'how to do everything your mother cant' book , Wesley's wizard wheezes bag of tricks and some muggle surprises and Lily is getting a pair of shoes a dressing table and a pretend make up set among other things" Hermione finished

"They're lucky," Harry, pointed out

"More like I can't afford anything better" Hermione sighed

"Look they'll love them" Harry assured her

"Well then what did you get them" Hermione asked wanting to know

"I got Lily a floating fairy which goes on the roof"

"Doesn't sound magical" Hermione pointed out as she wanted magic in her children's lives

"It is wait and see," Harry said sitting down opposite her

"What else"

"I am not telling" Harry said cheekily

"Oh ok" she smiled

"Hermione I mean it"

"Sure" she smiled

"I mean it" he smiled back

"Really" Hermione laughed

"Look I am not telling" Harry said getting sick of the game

"Why not" she smiled

"Maybe because I don't want to" Harry said

"Ok I'll drop it"

Their day proceeded as normal. Harry did his job of getting the children up much to the annoyance of them. By the end of him getting them dressed, it was nearly time for dinner, never mind breakfast or lunch. Harry took them to the park where he gave Hermione a break and a chance for himself to have fun with the children. By the end of the day, they were all exhausted and literally fell into their beds. Leaving Hermione and Harry to enjoy some much needed alone time together.

"I'm exhausted" Harry said flopping down onto the couch in the sitting room

"Yeah me too" Hermione laughed

"I'm gonna watch some relaxing television now if you don't mind" he said yawning and putting his feet up on one of three poufs strewn across the small space

"Yes me too" she said following suit

They sat there for an hour or so watching 'when good wizards go bad' it was a funny show but got boring after a while so they began to talk

"Harry" Hermione said looking at the t.v lazily

"Yes Hermione" Harry said not looking away from the t.v

"This is getting boring," Hermione said between yawns

"Yeah let's go to bed" Harry said, bursting out laughing when he realised what he had said

"Harry I'm not that in love with you" Hermione laughed

"You're not," Harry asked pretending to be offended

"Sorry no" she said going a slight shade of tomato

"Oh well" Harry laughed

"Anyway I am going up to my bed not to sleep with anyone," Harry said

"Yes me too" Hermione followed him up the stairs

"Hermione wanna stay with me tonight," Harry asked

"Yeas sure why not" Hermione smiled

"Harry can I ask you a very personal question" Hermione asked

"Sure" Harry smiled

"When and be honest with your answer was the last time you slept with anyone"

"Not since my first visit here" Harry smiled

"Ok" Hermione smiled

"And let me tell you something" Harry said

"What's that?" Hermione asked

"It feels weird," Harry said

"I'm sure it does"

"Hermione when was the last time you slept with someone and meant it," Harry asked

"You" was all she said before she walked into Harry's room leaving him stunned


	20. Christmas

It Started With a Project

Chapter 20: Christmas

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"ssshh Harry" Hermione whispered

"ok but I'm like a child" Harry said

"MUMMY" Hermione heard them call out excitedly

"coming" she sighed

"are we all ready to go downstairs" Harry asked excitedly

"YES" he hears coming from the room

"if you don't hurry I'll go down without you" Harry said teasing his children

"daddy wait" James yelled

"well hurry up then" Harry said getting impatient

They finally made their way downstairs and into the living room which was crowded with gifts for all of them. Hermione was glad that they liked what they had got she was afraid that they would not like them at all Harry's presents went down a treat as well he got Lily a floating fairy which goes on the roof the magical side to this was that it flew around the room he also got her a Hogwarts a history book for herself as she wanted her own copy. He got Ella a big book of everything and a how to make your own jumping Janes which was a sweet factory in Diagon alley that sold Ella's favourite sweets. He got Harry a signed photo of the tiny totts this was Harry's favourite t.v show which went down well as well as the gigantic bag of sweets he knew Harry would like. He got James a potions making kit with all the accessories.

Hermione was last on his list as he wanted to give that to her later in private. Hermione however had other ideas as to why Harry's present took so long to arrive. She was growing more anxious as to where it was.

Hermione went upstairs to get dressed she chose a pair of light blue denim jeans and a new top she had gotten on her day out with Harry. She jumped at the sound of a knock at the door

"er c'mon in" Hermione said looking at some other tops

"wow Hermione" Harry said giving her a look up and down

"Harry thanks" Hermione smiled

"I'm just gonna get dressed" Harry said

"of course Harry" Hermione said walking to the door

" stay I don't mind" Harry said rooting through the wardrobe which had his clothes in it

"oh no I'll go" Hermione smiled

Hermione walked put of the room she didn't know why she chose to get dressed in Harry's room she just did

Harry chose a fitting turtle neck top and dark blue jeans. He headed down the stairs to find Hermione beginning to cook Christmas dinner

"I thought I was going to help you cook " Harry said surprised

"Harry when I'm frustrated I cook" Hermione sighed peeling the potatoes angrily

"Hermione it's Christmas relax" Harry said going over to her

"no I can't not until your present arrives" Hermione looked at him

"Hermione it doesn't matter about presents" Harry said

"yes yes it does Harry" Hermione sighed placing the potato into a pot of water

"look Hermione I do not need presents ok I have everything I want" Harry smiled

Ding dong the bell rang

"Harry hold that knife for a minute"

"ok" Harry said left standing in the kitchen while Hermione raced to get the door

" Harry c'mere for a second will you" Hermione asked

"yeah sure" Harry smiled putting the knife down

Harry walked down the hall and into the sitting room where Hermione was standing

"Merry Christmas Harry" Hermione smiled as he turned to look at his present


	21. Shocked But in a good way

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It Started With a Project

Chapter 21: Shocked- but in a good way

"Ron" Harry Barley stumbled out

"Hiya mate" Ron said embracing him in a hug

He was still the same looking with the messy red hair and the lanky body but he had evened out a bit more

"Children let's give your father some time alone with his friend" Hermione said ushering the children out to the kitchen

"What brings you here?" Harry asked

"Hermione arranged for me to be here on Christmas day," Ron said looking Harry up and down

The friends chatted for about an hour and Ron had to leave promising to keep in touch and exchanging addresses and phone contacts

"Thank you so much Hermione" Harry said hugging her

"You are very welcome," she said returning the hug

"Mummy and daffy wove eas other" Ella said happily

"Ella darling we do not love each other" Hermione said sighing thinking that he didn't love her and she just loved him

"We don't" Harry asked surprised

"Not in that way Harry, not the way they're thinking" Hermione smiled

"Ok if you say so" Harry smiled

The children made their way out of the kitchen and back to the sitting room to play

The day was full of Harry and Hermione playing with their children. At about nine they put them to bed it was later as it was Christmas.

"Harry what you mean by what you just said" Hermione quizzed plopping down on the couch

"Nothing" Harry said turning to face the opposite direction

"Harry" Hermione groaned

"Wait and see" Harry smiled and went upstairs making sure that Hermione was following him

"Harry tell me," Hermione groaned

"Look Hermione I want to get something ok" Harry smiled

"Please tell me"

"You witch's never give up"

"Please please" Hermione begged

"Nope so leave me alone" Harry smiled walking into his room

"Fine" Hermione said crossing her arms in an angry pretend way

"Fine excuse me," Harry laughed

"What are you getting" Hermione asked walking into Harry's room

"Nothing" Harry said looking for something

"What" Hermione Asked?

"Just go downstairs and I'll be down in a sec," Harry said

Hermione did so without complaining, made her way downstairs, and awaited what Harry was going to give her

Harry arrived downstairs a couple of minutes later carrying a parcel in each hand

"What are they?" Hermione asked

"Your presents" Harry smiled

"Harry you really didn't have to get me anything" Hermione smiled

"Just open the smaller one first" Harry said

"Yeah ok" she said the small gift already half opened on her lap

It was a diamond ring it was her birthstone colour, which shone in the light

"Hermione Laura Granger will you be my girlfriend" Harry asked bending down in a mocking fashion at her

Hermione laughed

"Of course I will be"

They hugged for a few minutes when she broke away to open her second present

It was a beautiful satin nightgown in a lilac shade with HG embroidered into the left hand side this was in gold

"Harry this is this is" she couldn't finish

"Perfect" Harry smiled lifting her face up to match his

"Like you" he said giving her a kiss on the lips

"Thanks Harry" Hermione smiled

Hermione and Harry turned on the t.v and sat down arms wrapped around each other each of them loving every minute


	22. Finally

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It Started With a Project

Chapter 22: finally

Harry was ecstatic that Ron was coming over so that they could have another chat and dinner with his family.

Harry knew that Ron was always late well nearly always.

Hermione walked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes "Hermione" Harry moaned

"What" Hermione took her hands back from his face

"You know I love that but I can't really be doing that when Ron arrives" Harry sighed

"Ok" Hermione smiled

The doorbell rang moments later and Ron steeped through the door. He still wasn't familiar to the kids even though he did look after them for the first year of their life.

"Harry" Ron smiled

"Hey" Harry smiled back Ron embraced him in a hug

"So where were we?" Harry asked sitting down to continue conversation

Ron laughed and the two talked for hours and had dinner together laughing about old times that maybe shouldn't have happened like their thirst for trouble, well Harry's

Hermione laughed along with the pair at intervals and made sure that they were well fed and the children were out of the room when they were talking in a more mature tone.

When Ron left, Hermione put the children to bed and went downstairs to be alone with Harry

"Hermione come sit" Harry smiled

Hermione snuggled into Harry who was watching t.v but immediately turned it off to talk to her

"You can put it back on" Hermione laughed

"I don't want to"

"Why not"

"I have you"

Hermione smiled and looked up at his face. They almost instantly connected, their lips touching. Their heart rate quickening and their bodies touching

The two of them so nervous that they thought they were going to pass out from nerves. He grasped her hand not wanting to let go his breathing shallow, hers the same. Harry was supposed to be an expert at this but he really wanted to remember this one, this was the one that matters, he wanted to make every step right

He leaned over and placed soft gentle kisses on her neck making her voice quiver slightly. he began to kiss slowly and carefully down her shoulder and letting her dress drop to the floor began kissing and caressing each breast so tenderly that Hermione was whimpering under her breath for more. He knew that he wanted to please her, he wanted to get it right but he was still a boy at heart trying to make his first time special. He began to kiss slowly down the middle of her stomach making her groan; he began to place soft kisses on her womanhood wanting to remember each bit of this night

He brushed off her thigh making her dig her nails into his back

"You like that" Harry asked

Hermione nodded he began to caress her inner thigh with a light brushing of his finger. Hermione sighed under her breath

In the time that he took to caress every part of her body he was coming close to coming on himself and looked to Hermione for an answer, her back now sticking to the leather couch, she nodded. Harry undid his pants, slid his boxers down, took his t-shirt off, and positioned himself to enter her. He slowly entered her making her gasp in surprise. They exchanged few words that night, as there was no need to.


	23. Surprises

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It Started With a Project

Chapter 23: surprises

ONE WEEK LATER

"Daddy" Lily called

"What Lils" Harry asked making his way to her room

"Mummy sick" Harry rushed to the bathroom

"Hermione" Harry asked

"I'm fine Harry" Hermione lied

"You do not look fine to me" Harry said

"Harry please just leave for a minute" Hermione asked

"Ok I'll be downstairs," Harry said walking out of the bathroom

Harry went downstairs wondering what was wrong with Hermione. He didn't have a clue what was wrong and sat there wondering

Hermione arrived down the stairs a few minutes later and sat on Harry's lap.

"Harry let me tell you something" Hermione said her legs sprawled out over him

"What" he asked

"I am"

"Mummy" Lily called

"Yes sweetie" Hermione sighed

"James doesn't believe me when I said we are going to the park today," Lily sobbed

"I'll be down in a sec Harry" Hermione sighed running up the stairs

"James where are you" she said looking for him

"He's in with Harry" Ella pointed out

"James George Potter get out here now" Hermione said sternly

"What mummy" he said timidly

"Now for starters I know you aren't timid so stop pretending to be, and secondly stop purposely upsetting your sister," Hermione said looking at his tiny face

"Ok mummy" James smiled

"We'll be going in about ten minutes so get ready" Hermione smiled

"Ok" Harry said jumping up to get his jumper

"And if you need help I'm only downstairs" Hermione said turning to go downstairs

"What did they want?" Harry questioned as soon as Hermione walked into the room

"About the park" Hermione sighed sitting down on a couch

"So anyway what did you want to tell me?" Harry asked

"I wanted to tell you that I-" Hermione was cut off by Ella shouting down the stairs

"Mummy Harry got his head stuck in his jumper" Ella shouted

"I'll be down in a minute" Hermione smiled

As she headed up the stairs, she wondered when she was ever going to get to tell Harry what she wanted

"He's in there," Lily pointed to her mum

"Harry how in the Dumbledore's name did you do this" Hermione asked

"I was rushing," he said through muffles

"Oh and what did I tell you about that" Hermione said

"Not to because it will hurt in the end" Harry said defeated

"Exactly" Hermione sighed

"Now is everyone ready to go" Harry called from the bottom of the stairs

Each of them walked down the stairs and Harry made sure that they were all in their coats and ready to go for Hermione

As they walked through the Muggle Park Harry wondered what Hermione wanted to tell him, he didn't dare ask though as he knew that she would bite his head off, quite literally

"Swings" Lily shouted running towards a large double swing set in the park

"She's so immature" Ella said from behind a book, she was already sitting reading Hogwarts a History

"Oh Ella darling, you're only six go and play"

"Seven in June" she corrected Hermione

"Right seven in June, how could I forget" Hermione rolled her eyes

"Just go play" Hermione tried to reason

"I wanna read the stowy about the phioperpers stone" Ella told her mum

"What" Hermione Asked?

"The phioperpers stone" she said again

"Can I see that for a sec?" asked Hermione

"Ok" she sighed

She pulled herself off the huge bench seat and joined Lily swinging, with Harry pushing her

Hermione flicked through the story of the philosophers stone, and yep as she had predicted Harry, she and Ron were in the story. She laughed quietly to herself and engrossed herself in reading the story

Hermione didn't even notice Harry sitting down beside her, she was engrossed in the philosopher's stone so much that Harry had to call her name several times before she put the book down and noticed him

"What Harry" Hermione asked

"Well the kids want us to play with them on the swings and slides" Harry laughed

"Fine" she said putting the book in her bag and joining Harry and her children to play a game of 'who can swing the highest', Lily of course ended up being the champion, as she loved swinging in the park

They arrived home at six thirty and seeing as Hermione was not in the mood for cooking she just ordered a muggle take away which they all enjoyed thoroughly.

As Harry put each of the children up to bed accordingly, Hermione cleaned around. As Harry arrived down the stairs, she sat down

"So we finally have a minute's peace" she smiled

"Yeah" Harry smiled sitting down

"Harry I have wanted to tell you something all day" Hermione said smiling

"Well what is it?" Harry asked waiting for her to finally tell him

"I'm pregnant" she smiled


	24. The press get involved

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It Started With a Project

Chapter 24: the press get involved

"I can't believe it Hermione" Harry smiled

"Yeah I know" she aid sitting beside him

"So when should we tell the children?" Harry asked impatiently

"Soon not yet" she smiled

Harry couldn't believe his luck, finding Hermione and his children was one thing, but this was something else

"I love you" Harry said leaning in to kiss Hermione

"I love you" she smiled

They continued the who loves whom more argument until Harry said he was going to bed and that she should come too in her condition.

Harry was disappointed he had to go back to work today but he knew that he was needed for the big game in two days time, so they needed some training.

Harry walked in to the dressing room already in his robes for quidditch; he just wanted to talk to wood

"Harry, how's the girlfriend" Wood asked

"Well Ollie, she's not my girlfriend as of yet" Harry smiled

"Harry, everybody here knows you like her so just get with her" Wood said while putting his robes on

"I respect her" Harry said picking up a spare broom, he had forgotten his

"Since when has Harry Potter ever respected a girl" Wood questioned Harry

"Since I met Hermione again and when I knew her in Hogwarts, fifth year onwards"

"Right so not long then" Wood laughed

"Look I'm not gonna listen to that" Harry said walking outside

Harry knew that Wood's attitude towards women would always be the same so he decided not to bother reasoning so he just got on with his training session and went home

"Hey I'm home" Harry called out

"Hey Harry, I'm in the kitchen" Hermione said

Harry walked into the kitchen to find Hermione surrounded by strangers

"Hi I'm Harry" he said not too sure what to say

"Harry these are reporters from the Daily News wizard section" Hermione smiled

"And why are they here" Harry asked

"They want to do an interview with you" Hermione said

"Fine whatever" Harry sighed

Harry sat down waiting to be bombarded with questions he did not want to answer

He knew he should have gotten his house apparation proof, a normal family in the wizarding world wouldn't have to worry about it but he did, he knew that he should have gotten it. Stupid! Stupid!

A reporter dressed in a flamboyant orange and green outfit stepped forward "Harry, I am Yolanda Greenly a reporter for the daily news wizard section, if I could just have a few moments of my time" she asked politely

"I said go ahead so go ahead" Harry said agitatedly

"Ok Harry we have heard rumours that you and this lovely lady here are together, can you tell us, yes or no" she asked, her quick quills scribbling away

"No comment" Harry told them, he was sick of all the press following his every move

"Now Mr Potter" the reporter started again

"Yes" Harry answered impatiently

"Can you silence the rumours of you and Oliver Wood picking up the same girl on two different nights last week?"

"What" Harry asked outraged

"Can you answer please Mr Potter, our loyal readers love your scandal" Yolanda said

Harry heard the children coming down the stairs and knew he would be for it

"Can you go now?" Hermione asked

"That's up to Mr Potter" the photographer said

Hermione scowled

"Yes I would like you to leave" Harry asked

"We want to ask just one more question and then we'll go" Yolanda asked again

Harry frowned, this was an invasion of privacy like no other, he was sick and tired of it all, he just wanted to be alone with his girlfriend and his children, he knew though with his high 'scandal' profile that it wasn't going to happen

"Make it quick" Harry told them

"We hear this rumour that you ha-"

"Daddy, who are all vese people" Ella asked, leaning into her mother

"Daddy" the reporter asked

"Go home" Harry told the reporters

"Just one picture" the photographer asked

"No, go away now" Harry told them, trying to make them apparate, which was not easy to make people do

"Just one picture of you, and the children" the reporter asked

"Would you leave us alone?" Hermione asked

The reporter nodded, she had her scoop now

"Can you tell us what the names of the children are?" the reporter asked

Harry sighed, Defeated "Harry" he began

"Excuse me we know your name, we were looking for the children's names" the reporter rudely told them

"Harry Is one of my son's names, James, Ella, Lily and my friends name is"

"Hermione Granger" she scowled at the camera as they asked invasive questions and smiled for the camera when they told her to

Hermione knew that the children would be asking many questions, some of which there weren't answers for, well ones that would be suitable for their age, maybe perhaps when they were older

The reporter and photographer eventually left, leaving Harry and Hermione to answer their children's questions

"Daddy" Lily, who normally referred to her mother for all the answers, or books, wanted to know what they were doing

"Lily darling, daddy is famous so he has to get his picture taken by strange people, they wanted yours too"

"Why daddy" Lily asked sitting on his lap, her pigtails bouncing up and down

"Well, you see they thought you were so pretty that they wanted to"

"Take my pisure, daddy I'm not stupid" Lily said shaking her head and biting her chubby bottom lip

Harry was surprised "well darling, they didn't know about you so they wanted to show everybody who reads that paper that, Harry Potter has children"

Lily nodded understandingly, hopped off Harry's lap, and went to join the others in discussion of the strange people who were in the house

Hermione had explained to the others, pretty much the same way Harry had, she knew Lily would be more inquisitive so she told her to ask Harry

Harry sighed he knew that this was going to be all over the press tomorrow. He decided to call the ministry of magic and make the house apparation proof, of course with Hermione's approval


	25. Newspapers

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It Started With a Project

Chapter 25: newspapers

Hermione awoke the next morning to find Harry already gone to work. He had left her a note saying that he had to go to work sometime or he would be cut from the team, she smiled and got herself out of bed leaving the children to sleep, they like their father usually didn't get up early, unless it was absolutely necessary.

She walked down the stairs remembering the events of yesterday, knowing that everyone that read that particular newspaper would 'know' that Harry was dating someone and his secret 'love affair' which they hoped would be non existent to the public eye for some time, would now be exposed for all the world to see, man did she hate newspapers

The new paperboy that delivered wizarding papers never brought anything other than that paper so now, everybody would know that they were together.

She sat down in the kitchen and conjured herself a cup of tea, she knew that Harry probably would have been ridiculed at work with all of the paparazzi crowding around him and asking questions he didn't want to answer

She sighed and sipped her tea, ready to face the paper and the stares, she should be used to it, she got it in school all of the time.

The papers were given the old-fashioned way by a paperboy; the reason for this was it looked a bit suspicious to muggles to see a big white owl with a paper in its beak

The paper slipped through the letterbox, Hermione rushed to get it but didn't get a chance to read it as Ella and James had awoken and wanted help getting dressed. Harry and Lily were still sound asleep in their beds, Hermione left them; they were the ones who usually slept in and got extremely cranky if you woke them.

When she finally got some time alone, leaving the children to wash their faces and such, she decided to get the newspaper and have a read before they came down to breakfast. Although that had to be put off with the calling of Harry and Lily and trying to meet the demands of 4 breakfasts and getting the other two dressed.

When they were finally all fed and playing in their rooms, before Hermione and Harry were to take them to 'Weasly Wizard Wheezes' where Fred and George work, they all seemed to be getting along great so Hermione finally agreed to let them meet the Weasley family

Finally, she got some time to herself to read the article, which you guessed it was front page 'with more inside'; she sighed and picked up the paper

**DADDY POTTER AND MUMMY GRANGER-DOES SHE KNOW THE TRUTH? **

_Writes: Yolanda Greenly _

_Harry Potter has suddenly come out with the news that he is a father, however does 'mummy Granger' know the truth? We all know of Harry Potter's out of control social life , but he reassured us that, that those days were behind him or did he? He is seen sporting a smile with his children Harry, James, Ella and Lily all 5, also pictured is Hermione Granger, who we believe to be the mother of his children, an affair Draco Malfoy 23 who is an old school friend says they had when they were just seventeen. Draco also states that the children were a result of Hermione making up a project to make him like her, a scandal which has Harry Potter's name written all over it. They state to be 'just friends' they appear to be much more, so how will she take the news that Harry seems to be involved with someone else. The pictures(on pg 2) show Harry sporting a large diamond ring in a box, believed to be an engagement ring for somebody he wishes to remain nameless, when asked he said on the issue "is it any of your business". This has affair written all over it, so get over it Hermione. _

_**We would like to thank Draco Malfoy for supplying us with information. **_

Hermione let the tears fall, how could Harry do that to her, promising to be faithful and to always be by her side and never cheat how could she believe him, he had just lied and been caught red handed.

Harry walked in the door as Hermione put a silencing charm over the whole house so she and Harry could talk.

"Harry Potter, how could you" Hermione screamed throwing the newspaper at him

"How could I what" Harry asked, not understanding why Hermione was acting like this

"You know you pig" she screamed throwing the paper at him

"What did I do Hermione?" he asked

"You cheated on me, the whole time didn't you" she screamed

"I didn't Hermione I swear" Harry told her calmly

"Oh really then who was the engagement ring for" Hermione asked

"What engagement ring" Harry asked

"The one you bought and were pictured doing so" Hermione sobbed

"What are you talking about Hermione that wasn't for some fling I was having?"

"Who was it for then" Hermione asked

"It was for, it was for" he had wanted it to be a surprise

"Tell me Harry who was it for" she asked

"It was for you" Harry said pulling the ring out of his pocket

"What" Hermione asked in shock, her tears dried up

"Yeah, I was gonna ask you tonight when Fred and George took them for the night" Harry told her

He took the ring box out of his pocket; Hermione's lips went into an o

"Seems kind of stupid now" he sighed

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked

"Its ruined now" he told her

"Just ask me" she smiled

"Talk about mood swings" Harry smiled

"Just ask" she sighed

He knelt down on one knee "Hermione Granger will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife"

Well that's it, the end. Cliffy I know but maybe if you like it I'll make a sequel drop me a line in the reviews and let me know


End file.
